Most Unlikely Pair
by Ark Shiranui
Summary: Due to an unexpected meeting, Add discovers Aisha had lost her memories. While he deals in solving her situation, he slowly realizes that his feelings towards her are growing. As those feelings grew deeper and he finds himself changing, he must first deal with a threat connected to Aisha's dark past.
1. Prologue: Coincidence or Not

**Author:** I'm a fan of unusual ships. I like AddxAisha the most and so I've been supporting the ship for a long time. For those asking my real gender, my answers is...I'm a potato.

 **(03/19/17):** Chapter 02 is still in progress, but I'm currently dealing with my life's problems so I won't be able to continue until the week is over.

* * *

The pebbles and other small objects above ground had Add's walking more difficult than his search. Dust had already stuck to his sweaty skin and the obstacles just grew to be more persistent as he passes. Other than that, the mist proved to be a pesky nuisance limiting Add's visibility.

"The energy source is faint, but I have to find. I've never seen that type of energy before"

It's his interest and principle as mad scientist that kept him going, adding his arrogant and independent personality. His two magenta colored eyes analyze his surroundings, maybe realizing that the mist is slowly lifting away. Still, the search proved to be difficult when his Dynamo's sensors suddenly malfunctioned.

"What? An interference? Hmm...so something is releasing a form of magnetic wave"

He pondered further into his thoughts of endless possibilities. A shadow figure caught Add near in the scene and with a swift silence, an invisible force mildly tapped Add forward causing him to stumble down a steep slope.

"What the-?!" He furiously raised his head

There, a figure stood there with no reaction, just staring down at him. A glitch, an abstract, an indescribable being looked down at him before it disappeared from his field of vision. Even with the fury building up, Add noticed a lying figure not far from where he had fallen.

"A human?" A clothed being lied on its side

He reached out his hand and used little force to have the body lie on its back to reveal its identity. The sight of the Elemental Master did not faze him as he took little interest on the El search party.

"Tch...you've got yourself some serious injuries..."

A part of his consciousness urged him to searching the figure who he had seen a while ago as it had him...surprisingly...curious. On the other hand, his human conscience is suffocating his chest the moment he thought of leaving the injured and unconscious magician. Even with his selfishness and arrogance, Add could never deny his conscience...which he barely notices he had one.

"Argh...! Fine...I hate this stupid guilt of mine"

Carefully, the irritated Psyker gently lifted the unconscious magician and had to carry her on his back. Despite the lack of "mass in the chest", Add never knew Aisha would be heavier than he expected. Even his Dynamos cannot support the weight of two people so the alternative choice is through the usage of his two feet.

"You've got some deep wounds...honestly"

"..." Still, the mage is unconscious

His face lightly blushed when he carefully removed the coat in order to check upon the wounds. It's not just the partially hostile feeling that stirred his heart, but an odd change of curiosity. Add slowly lifted her feminine hands and wrapped the bandages in an orderly manner.

"Dynamo's scanners are still damaged. I wonder what interfered with the signal" He sighed

Puzzle circled his supposedly organized thoughts and focused mind. The parts scattered around his desk while he is lost in his thoughts. The reason he is currently busy on his Dynamos is to not waste time while waiting for Aisha to wake up.

"Mmmmhh..." The faint movement and sound indicated slow consciousness slowly waking up

"That was fast"

An effortless push and twist, Add stood from his chair and went towards the bed where he had placed the unconscious magician. As if experiencing a nightmare, Aisha clutched the bedsheets and reacted in pain.

"Must be having a drram" A trivial matter to him

"Y...you...stay away..." Words escaped from her lips

"Who you talking to?" A bit of confusion wandered around him

"You're...not me..."

"You're not me?"

The trivial proved to be pointless and those words had little to no meaning as he did not bother to understand. He turned away from the still unconscious Aisha, but when his Dynamos beeped...

"Huh?" Dynamos alarmed him that Aisha is emitting a strange kind of energy

He moved his foot to a direction, but the simple wave energy turned violent when it pierced through the surroundings and the force is enough to knock away Add back to a wall.

"What the hell? Magic?" His Dynamos...could not define it

"Uaah!" Finally, Aisha regained consciousness

The first she had seen is inside a strange room with a rude looking young man with little time to spend on dressing well. Her stare is innocent and clueless while Add bear a completely opposite one.

"Don't do that again, you loudmouthed magician! Honestly you're as annoying as Elsword"

"El...sword? Who's that? Do I know you?" She tilted her head

"W-wha?! Elsword! He's you're friend...sort of"

"Uhm...Who are you anyway? What am I doing here?"

Hands twitched, mind in disbelief, eyes glared are Add's current reaction to Aisha's very unlikely response. The more he stared into her, the more he saw that Aisha truly has no clue to what Add is talking about.

"You don't remember this face?"

"I don't know you"

"It's me. Add. Edward Grenore!"

"I can't remember you. I mean...I can't remember anything at all"

Aisha shook her head, saddened at the fact that she could not remember Add's identity or any part of her. One gloved hand smacked to his face accompanied by a groan of pure annoyance.

"Great. I have to deal with this amnesia"

"..." Aisha blinked

"Honestly...What am I going to do with you?"

It looked like a part of him had left his mortal body while he faced against the wall and thought of what he should do with the magician...with seemingly no memories of most of her past experiences.

 **Meanwhile...**

Elsword quietly sat on a log while the others returned one by one until all of them gathered in one place. Worry scattered around their expressions as something amiss struck through them.

"No good too, huh?" Elsword scratched his head

"Yeah. We couldn't find anything as well" Raven crossed his arms

"I found zero results as well. Aisha is nowhere to be found" Eve tilted her head

"We will find our comrade no matter what

Chung's will is strong so the other El search party members refused to give up as well. They are a group of adventurers with a strong bond and indominatable will after all.

(Aisha, I hope you're safe wherever you are) Elsword tightened the grip on his sword

"We'll find her, Elsword. Promise" Rena lightly tapped his shoulder

"Yeah" Ara joined in as well and reassured Elsword

Elsword looked far towards the the nearby town and contemplated on what to do next as the brightness of hope inside him will not waver. No matter who, a comrade is still a comrade for Elsword.


	2. Hidden Enemy

**Author:** As for chapter 03, finally meet her old comrades? Maybe? Though there will be slightly Add x Aisha moments in the next chapter. It's too early for the _development_. Expect the "feelings to finally develop" in the near future chapter.

* * *

 _You can't run away forever…_

A voice whispered in the lingering fragments of what once called as memories. Most of it are consumed by a force unlike any other, made it forgotten and lost within the deepest part of the mind. Pieces of old memories remained in tact…shattered, but intact.

"What was that?" Aisha gasped as she had awoken

Cold sweat run down her cheeks along with her heart racing with fear she cannot fully understand. Voices whispered inside her whenever she would fade away into the darkness and let the river of thoughts flow.

"Hey.….." The Lunatic Psyker sat impatiently.

(That's right. It's been two days since I'm with this jerk)

Ever since Aisha awoken with a blank mind and empty memories of the people she once knew, she saw Add as the key of helping her restore them. Even without her memories, her instincts already foresaw that he is the grumpy and "bad attitude" type of man.

"So you really can't remember anything? Not even Elsword?" Add irritatingly scratched his head

"I'm sorry, I really don't know. But you seem to know me"

"Know you? I hate you and your dumb friends!"

"Friends?"

"The El search party. You were always with them"

The more he forces Aisha to recall her memories, the more it seemed hopeless and futile. The only positive thing he can think of right now is that Aisha looked so clueless and innocent that she seemed...cute.

"I know I should have let you back there". He somewhat regretted it

"What?"

"I said you're my burden now and I can't get rid of you unless your memories returned"

In a way, Add is telling her that he will help her regain her memories...but only because he views her as a burden he must immediately get rid of.

"We have to start to the place you were in...Feita..."

"O-okay..."

"We're leaving as soon as you're in the condition" Add turned his back

"Hey...uhm...Add?"

"What?"

"Thanks for treating my wounds and letting me stay"

He reacted for a brief moment, but regained his annoyed expression afterwards.

"I hate to admit it, but my conscience is the same as ever"

(He can be actually nice...) She faintly smiled

"Unfortunately, it resulted it giving me a burden" He is referring to Aisha

(Nevermind...)

She gently massaged her arm where her wounds had just fully healed. Still, Aisha had been bothered by a persistent force within her, but she ignored it anyway...

"Hey, quit spacing out" Add tossed a pint sized pebble at her

"You're such a jerk" She pouted

"It's who I am so deal with it" Smirked proudly twitched on his lips

The moon in the sky, the navy blue clouds, and the stars brought a cold night sweeping all over the land. Aisha cherished the peace of camping outside in the wilderness...though her company is unfriendly.

"Hey Add, do you always prefer being alone?"

"Yeah. Don't even ask why..."

(In a way, he looks kind of...lonely)

The nearby presence of an awfully familiar force alerted Aisha instinctively. Even though she doesn't know what or who it is, but she knows it is something demonic.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I just felt strange" She hid her unexplainable fear

"How annoying..."

The feeling still persisted no matter how much she resisted it. Haunting grip strangled her very thoughts as she had fallen asleep in the dead of night. A voice within called her out, repeatedly echoing inside her.

"It's time to pay the price...time to show me what you really are"

The voice had Aisha unconsciously draw to the source of the voice ringing endlessly. Aisha returned to the waking world, only to find herself lying in a middle of an ominous forest.

"What's with this weird taste?" She softly clicked her tongue

Rust and cold metal like taste lingered inside her mouth. She couldn't identify the exact taste, but she felt like she doesn't want to know either.

"Aisha, you can't escape who you really are..."

"W-what...are you talking about?"

"Ha ha ha...you'll remember soon enough. It's already coursing through your veins..." The voice faded away

Along with the voice, the cold gust around her disappeared in an instant. Confused, Aisha is certain with one thing, whoever that "thing" is knows something about her that she had forgotten along with her past memories.

 **The next day...**

The El search party comes across the path leading to Feita. Just like anyone, they felt ominous demon power within the area and shadowy forest added to that.

"My sensors detected particles of unknown energy in the air" Eve managed her drones

"I can feel some sort of energy too" Rena shuddered

"Well, our search leads here" Raven stretched his aching muscles

Elsword stared blankly in the air, recalling one of the last conversation she had with Aisha weeks ago. He remembered her staring blankly on the sky one peaceful afternoon.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He walked to her

"..."

"Are you okay?" Elsword sat beside her

Her eyes filled with sadness yet her expression urged him not to notice anything. Even so, Elsword returned with a faint smile and friendly look.

"You know there are things people can't avoid" Her words made little sense

"What?"

"I just thought...what if there would be I time I would no longer be the same person"

"You still makes no sense"

"Ha ha ha...Just forget it. Though I wish I could undo my mistake"

She hurriedly stand up with her head slightly facing towards the Lord Knight sitting besides her. Elsword can clearly see regret in her eyes, yet he didn't speak about it.

"So I have to face it no matter what. I won't let it erase the person that everyone knew"

"Huh? You're talking weird today. Are you okay?"

"Elsword, can you promise me one thing?"

"What is it?"

"If something ever happens to me...don't find me" Aisha said those words without looking at him

Who knew those words are actually referring to the current situation. Elsword couldn't just agree to that request. He and the rest of the el search party willcfind their missing comrade no matter what and learn the truth to why this happened. Unknown to the others, Elsword suspected that her last conversation with Aisha is connected to her sudden disappearance.

"Why would Aisha disappear without saying anything?" Rena dropped her shoulders

"All we know is that there's a chance she could be here" Elsword replied

"Well then...let's get going" Raven lead the way

While they head towards Feita's deeper parts, the Lunatic Psyker and the Elemental Master are already on their way there.

"This place is almost empty. There's nothing here but the forest and some ruined structures"

"Who would in the right mind would stay in this forsaken place?" Add harshly answered

(I just don't get this jerk at all. He can be a little nice...but he can be completely rude)

Aisha thought to herself while walking right behind Add, wondering about his unpredictable behavior. She even wondered what is his thoughts right now.

"...!" Aisha stopped and pressed her hand against the side of her head

"Hey" Add noticed

(I can feel an enormous amount of magic. It's hateful...)

"You look completely pale" He is somewhat...worried?

Even in their far distance, the towering Feita temple stood above the rest, quiet and intimidating. Aisha looked far towards the tower and made Add look at the direction she is staring at.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's in that place. Whatever it is...its presence reached this far"

"Something? Maybe something I can beat up and dissect" He smirked

"Maybe you shouldn't take whatever it is lightly. I can feel a terrifying amount of power from that place"

Add is the type of person to acknowledge that he shouldn't underestimate and be cautious about...yet he had to admit that he takes caution against powerful opponents and possible threats.

"You still have knowledge over your own magic, but not your own memories" He raised an eyebrow

(Why is he like that it's a bad thing?)

"But at least...you're not completely helpless. Less worry for me" Add looked away

"You're kind of nice worrying...Here I thought you're a heartless jerk" Aisha jokingly replied

Add didn't utter a word, but his expression indicated that he found her answer to be a little offensive. Even so, he thought that he finds Aisha slightly likeable...all of sudden even for a brief moment.

"Whatever. Let's keep going and find out what in that place"

The more they drew close to the Feita temple, the more Aisha can feel the intensity of the demonic presence coming from the tower itself. Her recollection of the place is very hazy and barely recognizable, it all felt like one bad dream. Strangely, Aisha viewed the presence as awfully familiar judging her magician's instincts.

(Was I really here? Kind of strange...) She whispered to herself

Unknown to the pair, a demonic is already observing them heading towards the Feita temple. It appeared to be displeased, yet interested when it saw Aisha, who is worried to what will the outcome of the current situation.

"You've finally come. I knew it...but I still want to have more fun so let's delay it a little longer"

A figure sat on top of the tower, viewing the scenery below with an amused smile. The demon commander Berthe stood on the background staring blankly at the figure gently feeling the cold air.

"Hmm? There are other humans heading here too? Well, I can't have them ruining my fun"

With a wave of one hand, demon magic is released and targeted the El search party who is also heading towards the Feita temple. The ground on their location briefly shook before the decaying bodies became animated in a twisted and barely recognizable forms.

"W-wah!" Ara got startled for a moment

"Demon?" Raven clenched his fist and readied to heat up his Nasod arm

"Those undead...they're demons" Rena readied her stringless bow

Everyone readied their weapons and began to assault the demons that regenerate lost body parts with each strike.

"This may take a while" The Iron Paladin reloaded his cannon

The demon's intention made it look it is trying to delay the El search party by blocking their path with reanimated demon corpses that can regenerate. While they are busy with that, Add and Aisha are almost at the camp where Feita forces are on standby.

"Soldiers?" Aisha is puzzled

"And only a few of them" Add noticed as well

When they reached the camp, they are saw soldiers who are all badly injured and very exhausted. Some of them looked like they are about to give up.

"This magic power..." Aisha looked over the Feita temp!e

"What about it?"

"It's terrifying. Whatever it is...it's not something ordinary"

"More reason to investigate that place"

Lento overheard the brief conversation of the two and before they could leave to head for the tower, he ran towards them.

"Wait! You can't go to the temple. It's overrun by demons"

"Demons, huh? Don't care" Add waved his hand

"It's dangerous to go there"

"Unlike you people, I can handle the demons myself" He looked down at the injured soldiers and Lento

"Hey Add, that's enough" Aisha tapped his shoulder

She felt a little sorry that Add made the soldier's loss in self confidence worse when he made it seem he finds them useless and can take care of things by himself.

"What? It's true. I'm just stating the fact that people like them will just fail"

"Honestly! Why do you have to be a jerk all the time" Her hand shook from anger

She wanted to slap him, but she restrained her angry feeling to do so since it would be a bad choice. Instead, Aisha walked away looking disappointed at Add's tendency to be harsh.

"H-hey!" He ran after her

Not long after she stormed away, Aisha almost collapsed to the ground when the presence of demonic power is becoming hard to tolerate. For her, it felt like a stinging pain that would constantly remind her.

"Ggh! Even in this distance, I can feel its corrupted power" Aisha held her head in pian

"Must be the leader. Bosses are the strongest ones compared to the underlings"

"For some reason, this power is awfully familiar. I felt like I've senses it before"

"Then finding the source might give us a clue about that amnesia of yours" He shugged his shoulders

Right now, Add is motivated to do research on demons and search for the source of the magic power as it might provide a clue to Aisha's situation. While Add is excited, Aisha is worried since she fears the presence inside the tower.

 **Meanwhile...**

Everyone is already exhausted from trying to eliminate the reanimated corpses of demons that seemed to regenerate endlessly. When the mysterious figure noticed that both Add and Aisha are outside the tower discussing about something, it decided to let the El search party "win."

"H-huh? It died?" When Chung smashed one with his cannon, it laid there motionless until the body decayed

"Must have reached their limit or something" Elsword slashed one zombie in several pieces

"Well, that took a while" Rena sighed in relief

Raven leaped into the air and with a furious scream, he landed with a devastating blow from his Nasod arm that destroyed the ground and eliminated half of the remaining reanimated demon corpses.

"Let's finish this quickly" Raven lifted his Nasod arm and clenched hs fist

(I just delayed them enough to create a huge gap between the two parties) The demon observed from the tower

It smiled with satisfaction when the El search party eliminated the obstacle it had placed in order to prevent the El search party from discovering the Lunatic Psyker and the Elemental Master.

"Just a little more and you'll discover the truth, Elemental Master" It continued to spy on the two people that entered the temple

For some reason, Aisha felt a dreadful sense that someone or something is watching their every move...but she ignored it as no one is around.

"So far the demons we encountered are just foot soldiers"

"You looked disappointed" She looked at him strangely

"That's because I am. There's nothing worthy to examine at them" Add gritted his teeth

She could never understand Add and his desire for experiments and finding worthy research materials.

"All we've faced are nothing but ordinary demons. Just ordinary...and boring..."

"Why can't at least be glad nothing troublesome showed up?" Aisha shook her head slightly

"Heh! You wouldn't understand" He smirked in return

Aisha found it worrisome and strange as nothing out of the ordinary showed up. Usually in this kind of situations, something dangerous would get in the way...but none showed up.

"You don't look fine" He noticed Aisha's uneasiness

"Y-yeah..." Aisha is sweating cold

Her skin felt lightly numb as an invisible force is poking her all over the body. Somewhere inside the Feita temple, Aisha sensed a corrupted power, perhaps because of the demons occupying the one holy temple.

"You look like you're going to pass out"

"My body feels a little heavy" She leaned against the wall with a pained expression

"Let's go back"

"But..."

"Don't push yourself too much. You need to rest"

The magician didn't resist when Add assisted her in regaining balance by having her arm rest over his shoulder since he noticed her body grew weak due to sensing a dark power.

"She sensed the dark El, huh. Well...All it needs is to pass the Spiral corridor and the real fun begins..." The figure chuckled

It watched as the pair leave the tower clueless that a demonic being is aware of their presence and awaiting for the "right opportunity." It cautiously watched the El search party who is heading towards Feita.

"I can't have my plans be ruined by humans. After all...I'm so close at getting what I want"

It dispersed the spell it's using to spy on the El search party and walked away observing the scenery below the spire that is being occupied by demons.

"Though that human companion of hers might prove troublesome in the future"

The figure looked back at the view of Add and Aisha back in the camp, discussing something while sitting near each other. It's sharp glare indicated worry...but mostly displeasure.

"Hey Add, you're kind of nice...worrying like that" Aisha smiled

"Don't get used to used to it. I'm not that nice of a person" He reminded Aisha

"You keep saying you're not a good person, but you are one. I find it cute"

"Pfft! Whatever..." He looked away, slightly annoyed...and blushing

Even with the calmness of the current situation, Aisha couldn't help but worry as her intuition felt as if something horrible will happen to her in that temple, but her goal is to find clues about her missing past.

* * *

 **Chapter 03:**

Add and Aisha investigates more of the Feita temple, they reached the source of the dark energy, the Underground chapel. When Aisha passed out, Add faces a demon lord who has its sights on Aisha. The encounter with that demon had Add thinking whether his _feelings_ are truly changing towards the Elemental Master.


	3. Just the Beginning

Surrounded by tarnished wooden shelves and numerous generations old books, Kuenbaran pondered while sitting in front of a messy desk. No matter how much he researched, he made no progress at all…..causing the frustration to only grow.

"Hmm? So this is human desperation" A gentle voice startled him

"It's you…..demon lord-"

"Let's not get there"

Demon. It is what the elderly magician is furiously glaring at right now. Contrasting to him, the demon had a well built physique of a man with dark hair though the evil in its eyes cannot be taken lightly.

"What do you want, demon?"

"Something interesting"'

One cannot trust a demon so easily so Kuenbaran defensively positioned himself in case the demon would strike unexpectedly. The demon with calm yet sinister eyes found the elderly magician's action somewhat amusing…as expected from a human.

"You're granddaughter has quite the magic power"

"I will not let you harm my granddaughter"

"Harm? Ha ha ha! Oh….no.….I have better plans"

".…?"

The dark haired demon sighed deeply at the calmness of his surroundings. The fast paced breathing of the old Landar made him faintly smile, a bit sadistic in his opinion.

"I noticed that the young one…..is in dire situation and if not taken care of soon, well….."

".…!"

"You know what will happen" He gazed intently

"How do you know about that?"

".…"

"Even if you're a demon lord, I won't let you do as you please" Kuenbaran steeled his grip

"There is still a way, Landar. All you have to do is say yes…"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Knowing that the elderly magician is about to give in, he couldn't help but show how amused he is through a smile.

 **Present…**

Sitting by a campfire, both Add and Aisha warmed themselves up as they are surrounded by the chilling wind of the night. Even after being with Add for more than a week, Aisha still finds it hard to understand Add's actions and behavior.

(I just don't understand this jerk) She sighed remembering a recent memory

Just the other day, the two of them are just somewhere in Feita, preparing to journey more of the region.

"Uhm…..Add….?"

"What?"

"Thanks for treating my wounds and letting me...stay"

".…" Add looked as if he reacted

A few days has passed and her wounds are mostly healed, but Aisha still felt the awful burning and stinging sensation of her healed injury.

"In a way you are both my responsibility and burden"

"Right..."

"Don't get used to it though"

Sometimes he would display indifference and distance which made her wonder why Add looked like he doesn't want to get attached to anyone.

"Ominous sky. A dark forest. Creatures from a dark world"

"Sounds like Feita to me" He shrugged his shoulders

Feita. It's an unfamiliar world, but she needs to trust Add's knowledge on the region if she wants to regain what she had lost.

Feita. Can we really find anything there?"

"Don't know, but it's a starter"

(Right now, my lead is my only memory fragment of Feita)

A person. A demon. A sin. Those clues made little sense, but it is there for a reason. That's why Aisha is going to find out the 'truth' may it be good or bad.

"Hey! Quit spacing out when I'm talking to you" Add poked her

The Lunatic Psyker looked a bit irritated while the Elemental Master is just...speechless.

"Tch...you can be a real pain" He looked away

To protect themselves from the col ominous night, they both sat near the bonfire with deep thoughts buried in their mind. Even in the dead of night, where everything had gone quiet and fell into slumber, Aisha had awoken by a call.

"W-who's there?" She lowered her voice

"..." Nobody answered

A murmur or a whisper called her once again. This time her primary instincts overpowered her consciousness as she is unable to resist its heed. Just then, Add woke up because of her voice. He rubbed his irritated eyes and found Aisha suddenly leaving.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"..." She couldn't hear him

It looked as if she is under a spell while she walked away. A bit curious, Add trailed after her, a bit terrified at the unusually cold gust and the echoing noise around him.

(What the heck is going on?) He shuddered

Aisha came to a stop, standing quietly in an open field. Add chose to observe more of the situation only because he is curious at the unexpected event.

"Gh!"

Add felt his senses are being distorted with the unbearable headache adding to the situation. He could barely distinguish the voice right towards Aisha.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" It greeted her...a voice that is

(This voice sounds familiar...)

"Did you have fun, little Landar? Living in this lie that is"

Add may not be able to see the speaker, but he could hear it speaking directly to Aisha who looks very confused and somewhat terrified.

"You think you can just forget what you did...but you can't"

"What do you mean?"

"Something that your grandfather did a long time ago"

"Who? My grandfather?" She doesn't know who that is

There is no being present other than her, but Aisha could feel the voice whispering right next to her and the slight presence of a tap on the shoulder.

"Heh heh heh. I know you would forget everything"

"...?"

"The truth is sealed away inside you"

"The truth?"

"But it seems it all starts to come back...the memories you long to forget"

The soft breeze touched her cheeks and a stream of tears rolled down her cheeks, filled with regret of a past sin.

"Can you remember it? The one memory that you tried to escape from?!"

"Stop it!"

It is as if, the voice is forcing her awful memories to resurface, but Aisha is resisting its hold on her mind. She pressed her head against her temples, suppressing the force that invaded her thoughts.

(What the?!) The wind suddenly got stronger and violent

Add's Dynamos detected unusual energy coming from Aisha who is still in pain. Whatever it is, Add had a bad feeling that the outcome won't be good.

"There will be a time where you will accept the truth"

Even after the voice faded away, Aisha still stood there, unable to process the scenes that rapidly flashed into her consciousness.

"Hey..." Add rand towards her and grabbed both of her shoulders

"It's all my fault...It's all my fault" Aisha shook her head

"What are you talking about?"

Her eyes seemed different than usual. It looked like Aisha is in some sort of trance so she may not be aware of what she is really saying.

"I wanted to forget it, but I can't"

"Forget what?"

"What I did...to...to..."

She dragged him closer and Add is in disbelief at what he heard from Aisha. Her hands are shaking and it only stopped when she fell unconscious on his arms.

"Just what are you hiding?" It could be related to why she lost her memories

Add carried Aisha on his back, still unable to shake off those cryptic words he heard from a formless voice out of nowhere. After that little incident, Add has more reason to find more of Aisha's situation and the truth its hiding.

 **The next day...**

What happened last night felt like a dream, something that never existed in reality for Aisha. She opened her eyes, a little confused at her own thoughts. She could a remember a voice whispering incoherent words...and that's about it.

"Add? You look like you didn't sleep"

The Lunatic Psyker relaxed his back against a tree, looking exhausted and distracted.

"..." He just stared at her

"Is there...something wrong?" His strange expression concerns her

"Just who you were talking to last night?"

"Last...night?"

She barely have any recollection on the events that transpired last night. For her, it all felt like a vague dream...the one that can be easily forgotten the moment one would wake up in the morning.

"You acted very unusual last night. You were saying something"

"I did? I don't remember doing anything weird last night"

"Huh? You don't remember telling me-on second thought, nevermind"

"Telling you about what?" She tilted her head in confusion

"Forget. It's not something important anyway"

He stood up, telling her a lie instead seeing how she is completely clueless on what he is referring to.

"If it's true...then it's best if I don't tell her" Alone, Add spoke to himself

While Add is trying to process what had occurred last night, Aisha wonders what's with Add sudden avoidance.

"Gh...this headache is still a pain" Her constant headaches didn't seem to go away

The pain gradually faded away itself and worry came to her mind. The dream didn't feel like a dream as it seemed to real, but the details are still vague.

"Come on. Let's get going" Add came back right after

"Okay" She prepared to leave

A dream that is hard to shake off. That's what it felt like. There are things she saw that she can't explain so she kept it a secret from Add.

"Hey. You're up early" A red haired boy greeted her

"It's peaceful and refreshing in a way"

The red haired boy sat beside her, showing a friendly smile as he looked over the book she is holding.

"What's that?"

"It's something personal" She prevented Elsword from taking a peek

"Ha ha ha. Okay fine"

The quiet surroundings and peacefulness calmed her senses. She wanted this kind of peace to last forever, but it can't always be like that.

"You know I actually enjoyed this kind of life...being with you and everyone else"

"Hmm? Why is that?"

"I don't know. I just feel thankful I met such good people" She smiled bitterly

"You're saying things like you're going to die" He hoped it's not that

"No one's dying, idiot!"

She gave him a sharp chop on the head while looking a bit upset at his words. The boy faintly smiled, looking at the magician apologetically.

"If only I can continue living like this...but I can only hope"

The red haired knight looked at her confused as she stood up and walked away saying such strange things.

"What's wrong?" Add noticed

"Just thinking..." Aisha smiled

"Are you sure about that?"

"It's nothing important. Really"

Add looked at her suspiciously, but brushed it off after a while. She doesn't understand why Add is suddenly displaying behavior she never saw before.

"What's with that spire?"

The towering structure stood proudly. She never saw it before so she is somewhat curious about it.

"I don't know. It's the only thing worth noticing here" Add shrugged his shoulders off

"Then we're going there?"

"Exactly"

Unbeknownst to them, a demon on the Altar of dedication observed the pair heading towards the Feita temple.

"I knew this would happen. Oh well..."

It smiled. The white haired demon looked at Add and Aisha amused at the two who is unaware of the demon watching their every move.

"How long will you live in that lie...I wonder?"

In a way, Aisha has this strange feeling that they are not alone and someone is watching them from the shadows.

"What's wrong with you now?" He raised an eyebrow

"I just feel a little uncomfortable like someone's watching"

"There's nothing here but us" He looked around

"Right. No one's...here"

Add doesn't care so should she. Aisha regains her normal composure and made it think that she is just getting a little paranoid.

 **Meanwhile...**

The El search party's...search...is lead them to Feita the only clue they have regarding their missing comrade. The dark forest and ominous forest didn't intimidate them as they saw things similar to that.

"Feita...we're finally here" Raven stretched his back

"I hope we don't get into much trouble" Ara gripped her spear

"Yeah. The less obstacles the faster we find Aisha" Chung stepped forward

While the others are resting after days of travel, Elsword recalls an important between him and Aisha sometime before she disappeared.

"Doing another magic research?" He saw her sitting and contemplating

"Sort of" She looked around the peaceful forest

"You've been thinking deep lately" Elsword is worried for her

"I just have a lot in mind. Things I can't run away from

"Run away from?"

Those words made him more concerned, but Aisha doesn't seemed to be worried. She sadly smiled at him and Elsword noticed a deeper meaning to it.

"Aisha, you shouldn't keep things to yourself"

"I wish I could that, but I doubt you'll understand"

"We've travel and fought together. What is there not to understand?"

"You wouldn't understand...because I did something horrible in the past"

She looked she is about to cry, but she held back all those tears. Elsword wanted to reached out his hand to her, but he withdrew it as it may not he the right time.

"What is it...that you can't run away from?"

"Myself. The truth about what I am"

(Aisha...)

"Because of me...I..."

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it" He respected her personal issues

He tapped her head to comfort her and it did. With a thankful smiled, Aisha leaned closer and hugged him tightly.

"Elsword, no matter what...you guys are important to me. That's why I have to face the truth"

Sitting around with the others, Elsword remembered those words thinking it might be a clue to why she disappeared without saying a word.

"You okay, Elsword?" Raven bit on a piece of meat

"I just thought maybe what Aisha...she doesn't want us to get involved"

"What makes you say that?" Rena added a question

"Before, she mentioned something about what she did in the past and that she must face it"

"Then why didn't she tell us what it is? We're all friends, aren't we?"

Rena did made a point. They might not understand, but they want to know as comrades are there for each other may it be good or bad.

"I don't know either" Elsword lowered his head, unable to figure out the reason

"Whatever it may be, there must be a valid reason for keeping secrets"

Eve told the others as she trusted Aisha to have a reasonable explanation for disappearing so suddenly.

"Let's just hope our friend is safe" Chung clenched his fist

Ara, then the others agreed at what Chung said. They're going to find her and discover the real reason behind her actions.

 **Feita village...**

Hours of non stop walking is such a pain that the moment they reached the 'village', Aisha immediately rest her sore feet and fatigue. Add had it easy because he can just hover using Dynamos when he doesn't feel like walking.

(There are soldiers here? Well it's not like they matter to me anyway...) Add shook his head

While Add is still a bit curious to the soldiers stationed in Feita, Aisha felt dark energy coming from the tower. This sensation is somewhat familiar, but she doesn't want to think about it that way. There's an awful feeling, a premonition that a horrible event will occur inside that tower.

(Where did I felt this kind of power before?) She feared

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Also tired, Add sat near her

"I just have this bad feeling...a really really bad feeling"

"What about it?"

"There's something in there. My instincts are telling me not to find out what"

"Heh! More reason to go there"

She didn't expect that kind of response from Add, but she should have anyway. While Add clenched his fist proudly, Aisha shyly tugged his sleeve.

"I had this bad dream the other day. I couldn't get it out of my mind"

"It's just a dream"

"But I saw myself badly wounded...as if I'm running away from something"

"Don't about it too much" He patted her head to make her feel slight comfort

"R-right. It's not real!"

What happened the other night still bothered Add whenever he would look at her even for a few seconds.

"Somehow,same's less annoying than before" He scratched his head

While Aisha is peacefully asleep, Add watched in cased Aisha word start sleep walking again and say unusual things again.

"Grand...father..." She murmured in her sleep

"Grandfather?"

"I'm sorry...I'm...sorry..."

Not long, Aisha begun to cry in her sleep while Add is surprised at what's happening. Still asleep, Aisha tightly clutched the fabric beneath her while the surroundings is beginning to feel like it's changing.

(Energy? She's emitting some form energy?)

Just then, Add remembered seeing the same pattern of wavelength just before he found Aisha's unconscious body two weeks ago. He felt a light crushing force constricting his entire body.

"It's my...fault..." She sobbed

(The energy is continue to increase)

"I don't what's going on, but it's just a nightmare!"

He grabbed her and forced Aisha to wake up from her deep nightmare. Add widened his eyes when he felt her pulse gradually slowing down. Somewhat worried, called her out several times until she finally responded and woke up.

"A-Add...?"

Aisha felt tears on her cheeks and soreness in her eyes. She wondered if she cried in her sleep. She looked confused to why Add looked so worried, more surprised when he suddenly embraced her tightly.

"A-add, that hurts" His arms are crushing her body

"...!" He didn't understand why he did that

"What's wrong? Did something happened?"

He looked away shyly, unsure to why he suddenly embraced her after worrying that she might die.

"Y-you were having a bad dream. I got worried" He couldn't look at her straight

"You got worried? That's a bit unusual"

"Just be thankful you didn't die in your sleep" He raised his head proudly

Aisha never saw him blush and fluster before so she thought that he looked a bit cute which made her softly giggle. Even so, she couldn't help but worry at what she saw in her dream...

 _Blood._

There are blood on her hands...such blood stained hands. Her hands shook and tears rolled down as she cried in agony...


	4. Encounter

Two days has passed and all Add and Aisha managed to do is pass through the entrance occupied by demons and guarded by a headless knight. They did succeed in defeating it, but they didn't leave unscathed...

"What an annoying piece of scrap" Add referred to the Durahan Knight

He hated it because battling that armored demon caused to be sweaty and dusty. At least all they received are normal cuts and scratches. For some reason, Aisha looked a bit uneasy and worried despite their victory.

"You're all messy"

Add seemed to dislike Aisha's current mood so he grabbed a towel and rubbed it into her face. Aisha is taken surprise at what he did and doesn't understand what's with Add looking at her a bit annoyed.

"There. At least you're face changed" He shrugged off his shoulders

"W-what?"

"I can't stand looking at that worried face of yours"

"You were...concerned?"

That's her guess as Add avoided her gaze and the way he spoke is a bit different than usual. For some reason ever since arriving in the village, Add has been acting strange and she is bothered by it.

"N-no..."

"..." She knows he lied

When he turned his head to the side, Aisha noticed a bit of dirt on his cheek so she leaned towards him, making Add a bit flustered as a result. She then gently wiped the smudge on his cheek.

"There. You're not messy as well" She smiled

"Don't do thing without warning" He frowned...but somewhat a bit happy

It's not always she would catch Add off guard so seeing him tract like that makes her happy even for a short moment. That moment is interrupted when she experienced a chest pain which felt like she is being suffocated...

"Gh!" She tightly held her chest in pain

"H-hey!" Add caught her when she almost fell to the ground

(Not this...again)

Her consciousness is fading as she felt like something inside her is breaking...and forcing itself to break free. She can hear horrible echoes in her head suffocating her entire consciousness. The voices trapped her within an endless abyss, but regained her normal self when Add repeatedly called her out.

"Aisha!" He worriedly called her

"A-add...I-!" Her words are cut off

"You've been very strange since we got here. What's going on?"

"I...I don't know"

Somehow, he could feel the pain she is experiencing as if his heart had formed sympathy on its own.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Add knew something is strange

"..."

The moment she averted his gaze is the moment he confirmed his suspicion. Aisha sat in a corner with head sadly lowered when Add sat beside her and tapped her shoulder lightly.

"We're in this situation together, remember?"

"But..."

"At first, it's a burden...but after knowing you...I want to help"

He doesn't want to fully admit it, but he grew fond of Aisha...and he cab feel himself changing when with her.

"So don't keep it to yourself. You have me. Remember that"

"Really?"

"W-well...in a way" Add scratched his cheek

His words and his soft smile encouraged her to at least rely on and trust Add a bit more. Aisha came to realize he isn't such a bad person, just someone you need to know better.

"Recently, I've been having bad dreams that seemed to real"

"What happened in those bad dreams?"

"I'm trapped in darkness and a voice would endlessly echo inside my head"

"There's something more to it, isn't it"

Aisha didn't reply immediately. She looked away, hesitating on whether she should confess more or not. On the other hand, Add is strangely eager to listen to her situation.

"Blood"

"Blood?" His heart skipped a bit

"There were blood on my hands. I was crying...and screaming..."

Visions of seeing her hands stained with scarlet red blood brings back awful feelings she wished she never hand. The blood tainted her...it brought her horror and regret that it all came out as a cry of agony and despair.

"I...I'm scared...!" She held her head in pain as tears begun to roll down

"Hey, That's something you shouldn't cry about"

The way she cried out her fears, Add felt a stinging pain in the chest unable to withstand such feelings.

"Fear is just a part of our mind created to either strengthen us or break us"

He said those words so she could stop worrying at her nightmares...which appeared to be effective in calming her down. He sighed deeply when Aisha returned to her normal self.

"The hell we see and go through is what makes us who we are today"

"How so?"

"My world fell apart a long time ago, but I didn't give up...because I know there are certain people who would want me to continue living"

The memory of his mother made him smile like he had seen the light after a long time. It's refreshing for Aisha as she had never seen Add brightly smile before.

"Same goes for you too. You've got comrades waiting for you so don't give up just yet"

He reminded her that Aisha still has the El search party for her to continue living an open path.

"Thank you" She hugged him

(This feels nice...for some reason)

Even though it's just a short moment, he felt a little happy even though it's just a normal action.

"Heh~ This is interesting"

A demon on the Altar of dedication observed at listened throughout Add and Aisha's conversation and smiled obviously amused. The demon is curious to what is happening around Aisha, but annoyed that the El search party is drawing close to the Feita temple.

"It looks like I have to do something to delay them for a little longer"

Unsure on what to do, the demon sat at stared st the dark sky...contemplating on what to do next.

Later...

Next to the entrance is a seemingly endless corridor that leads to an underground chapel. Unlike the entrance, Aisha felt even more uneasiness than she had felt before.

"You don't look so well" Add noticed her sweating

"The demonic power here is stronger"

"Yeah. My Dynamos detected an increase in energy"

"It's making my body feel strange"

Aisha leaned to a wall, visibly being affected by the increased demon energy in their current area. Her sweat became cold and she can feel her hands shaking with each slight movement.

(I guess magicians are sensitive to these kind of things) Add thought while he helped her stood up straight

Along the way, they are repeatedly ambushed by golems falling from above and jumping out of nowhere. Luckily for Add, he can break a golem with a single punch using his Nasod Armor.

"The more we go further, the stronger they get" Add is getting annoyed

"Yeah. It's like they have a power source amplifying their strength"

The demons blocking their way are getting more aggressive and proved to be a nuisance for the two of them.

"It's getting stronger. We must be close..."

"Hey, hey...don't push yourself too much" He reminded her

Nearing the end of the corridor, the two of them are almost smashed by a large golem that formed out of the surrounding boulders and debris.

"T-this one must be a boss" She thought

"No doubt about that"

Unlike the golems they defeated on the way, this one is much bigger and looked different than the other golems. While the two are busy fighting the Tyrant golem, the demon tilted its head...waiting for the outcome.

"Just a little more time" It breathed the open air

Furiously, the golem hurls slabs and debris it can find while Add punches its concrete body with full force. When his fist met with the golem's, it shattered its hand.

"Hah!"

Unfortunately, its hand reformed once again like a metal attracted to a magnet. Being an inanimate object, it is immune to magic so Aisha's spells is barely damaging it.

"Argh! How can we break this thing?!"

"A core...it must have a core somewhere"

Seeing how it repeatedly put itself back together, Aisha figure that it has a core somewhere keeping its physical yet inanimate body together.

"So I just have to break every part of it until I find the core, huh..."

With a mischievous grin, Add exerted full force in his kicks and released plasma shots from his Dynamos. Aisha crippled its movements with a binding spell and ice magic. When Add is close on breaking the chest, Aisha is interrupted by another headache.

(N-no...not now. Why now...?) She felt dark power not far from them

An El converted into a dark El. Aisha felt its energy amplifying the demon's power and affecting her badly in the process. She could barely withstand sensing the corrupted power.

Can you feel it? The power coursing through your blood?

(A...a voice?)

The more you fight it, the more it will eat away your soul

(What's this feeling? My body feels hot?)

Her consciousness starts to fade as her body collapsed to the ground. After taking down the huge adversary, Add turned around why he heard and plain thump against the ground.

"Hey!" He ran towards her

Add felt that her body heat is higher than usual and the fact that she's breathing slowly made him...panicked. He's both confused and a bit scared of what's happening to Aisha.

(Why does my chest feels strange? What's with this painful feeling?)

His hand shook as he slowly reached for her cheek. He couldn't understand what's going on.

(What's going on with me? I never felt this way before)

When her body heat returned to normal as well as her breathing, Add couldn't help but smile seeing her open her eyes. Aisha looked confused to why Add is looking at her so strangely. All of a sudden, as she had just stood up, Add pulled her closer.

"Don't scare me like that!" His arms wrapped around her

"A-add? What's...gotten into you?"

"I...I...uh" He slowly pulled away

(What's gotten into me?) He thought that to himself

The demon watching the two reacted silently, but the surprise expression turned into a sinister yet calm smile.

"Hmm...don't tell me it is what I think it is" He chuckled

He stood up not long after seeing the surprising event that unfolded during its observation.

"Why are you acting like that, Add? It's not like you..." She folded her arms

"I don't know either. It only happens-" He cut off his own words

(...When I'm with her. Don't tell me it is what I think it is)

He turned away as he kept his confusion and worry to his own mind while Aisha blinked her eyes puzzled at Add.

(Don't tell me I'm starting to have feelings for her) Add clenched his chest tightly

While he tries to arranged his chaotic feelings, Aisha reached out her hand and gently grabbed his wrist. A bit startled, Add turned his head and widened his eyes seeing her saddened and worried expression.

"Did I...do something wrong?"

"No. You didn't do anything wrong" He shook his head

Add slowly had Aisha let go of her while giving her a smile to reassure that she is not at fault.

"If you're not feeling well, we can come back later" He changed the topic

"No. We have to find the source and destroy it...but thanks for worrying anyway"

"I just don't want you pushing yourself too much"

Aisha looked over to the direction leading to the underground chapel and she strongly sensed demon spirits lingering in that area.

"I just have this feeling that if we let it be even for a moment, it will just get worse"

Cold air crawled out of the entrance beyond the darkness. Aisha swallowed her breath and before she can walk to the entrance, Add blocked her with his hand.

"Wait. I'm going first"

"Why?"

"For safety measures. Who knows what's in there"

Since it's not much of an important matter, Aisha just shrugged of her shoulders and let Add proceed first. His hand pushed the door and colder air greeted them on their first step. It felt like there are spirits nearby which made Aisha feel unsettled.

"The energy here is even more intense than it is outside"

(My body feels worse than before. Maybe its because the energy here is much stronger)

"Aisha, you sure you really want to do this?"

Again, Add noticed she is visibly feeling discomfort and pain at the same time. Her expression is readable as if became more noticeable.

"Yeah. We came this far...we can't go back now"

"What's the real reason you insisted on going further?"

"I want to destroy the source of dark power since it's affecting my body worse than before"

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

Ever since stepping foot in the temple, Aisha sensed the source of the demon's increased power and the more time passes, the worse she feels. She didn't tell about this to Add sooner as it might be just a burden to him.

"I thought you would just think...it's just a hindrance..."

"Honestly..." Add couldn't help but sigh

Their moment is cut short when Glitter necromancers appeared and attacked them out of nowhere.

"More Glitters? Ugh! I'm getting sick of these small fries"

Being low leveled Glitter demons, Add violently paved his way through them, sending then flying from one demon to another. While Add gets rid of the demons, Aisha can feel her magic power weakening.

(No...)

"Let's finish this so we can get the hell out of here" Add led the way

"Right"

More Glitter necromancers continued to block their path, but the foot soldiers ate easily gotten rid off. As they drew even more closer to the source, Aisha is beginning to reach her limit.

"Gh!" Her shoulder slammed against the wall

"This is not looking good" Add placed her arm over his shoulder

"T-thanks"

"I knew we should have turn back"

Her breathing grew more unsteady and she can feel her body becoming numb with each passing minute. Aisha can feel her consciousness is bring dragged to the darkness again, but she resisted its pull and clung to her willpower to stay conscious.

(Uaaaaaah!) Her headaches became intolerable

Even with the awful pain, Aisha tolerated it in order to accomplish their current objective.

"My body feels cold...for some reason"

Before she could even reach the destination, she succumbed to the overwhelming energy and passed out.

"So you came to face the truth, huh" A man smiled at her

"I came here to fight against it"

It's another memory. Aisha stood in her ground while facing a demon in a form of a dark haired man.

"Ha ha ha. I see...so you wanted to protect your friends"

"..."

"And you can't imagine yourself hurting them...or worse"

Despite the fatigue, Aisha persisted on facing her opponent even though her surroundings is reduced to ruins and charred remains.

"This game has gone too long. Playtime's over..." A voice startled Add

Out of the corner, a man surrounded by demon energy emerged and greeted Add. His attention is towards the unconscious magician in Add's arms, Aisha.

"It seems little Landar is almost out of time" He looked at Aisha

(What does he mean by that?) Add gently placed her down

"I was referring to the way her body reacts to the demonic energy in the temple"

"...!" Add clenched his fists

"You noticed it too, right? The headaches, the body pains, and among other things"

Add remembered Aisha only acting strange when they set foot on the temple's vicinity and grew worse when they have entered it. He did suspect that she is reacting to the corrupted energy of the demons.

"Those were just...side effects"

"Side effects of what?"

"You'll see soon"

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

Seeing the Lunatic Pstyker all furious and annoyed made him chuckled which irritated the former as a result.

"You don't anything about her, do you?"

"W...what?"

"For instance, do you know how she lost her memories in the first place?"

"..."

The demon lord took the silence as a 'No' response and Add's puzzled yet curious expression as a bonus.

"Well, it is because the seal inside her started to break. It was a bit of a nuisance when the magic disruption caused her amnesia"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I'm talking about the seal her grandfather placed on her. When it became unstable, it damaged a part of her"

"Her memories..." Add widened his eyes

"Exactly"

Still, it doesn't explain why does the demon looked interested at Aisha...but in a malevolent way. Whoever he is, Add is certain he isn't going to let him do as he pleases.

"What do you want, bastard?"

"Little Aisha Landar herself"

"Sorry, but I can't let you have her" Add made it clear to the demon

"Really?"

"You have to go through me first, bastard!"

Despite Add's confident and slightly irritated demeanor, the demon is able to see past through his outwards expression. Realizing the truth, the demon couldn't help but smile.

"You've fallen in love with her...haven't you?"

The moment Add's heard those words, his heart skipped a beat as it raced. He fell silent, confirming the demon's suspicion. He couldn't help but frown at the human looking demon since it seems to know a lot.

"I guess I was right"

Driven by anger, Add leaped forward and attacked the demon, but his energy attack is stopped with little effort.

"This game ends here..." He glared down at Add

From a calm demeanor, the demon instantly switched to a threatening and serious expression. While the two faced each other, Aisha landed in a scene from her past memory.

"A library?" She woke up lying on a wooden floor

Around her is shelves filled with books and artifacts of some sort. The air is faintly cold and the scenery is eerily silent giving off a dangerous vibe. When Aisha heard faint noises, she tracked its direction only to find what seems to be her younger self.

"N...no..." The scenery in front terrified her

Her body shook in fear as she slowly backed away after seeing a lifeless body lying on its pool of blood. This is the same dream she had...the one where her hands are stained with blood. She saw herself crying in regret and voice of agony came out of the young girl.

"Stop...stop...stop!"

Horrible images flashed to her thoughts, consuming her sanity...but she fought it. As she cried out for it to stop, Aisha woke back to reality. As she gasped for air, she is shocked to see a heavily injured Add barely standing in front of her. His opponent, the demon, stood there looking bored and happy that she is awake.

"A-add!" She wanted to go to his side

"Stay back!" He looked at her and angrily warned her

"...!" She stopped in one place

With a heavy sigh, the demon decided to speak. He felt like getting rid of Add so he could accomplish what he came here for.

"Now then, time to disappear forever, nuisance"

Add couldn't fight anymore and his legs couldn't support him in standing anymore. His Dynamos laid broken and damaged near him, rendering him unable to fight. The demon gathered his power and prepared to deal the final blow on a greatly weakened Add.

"Add!"

Add widened his eyes in surprise when he heard Aisha say those words and in an instant, before he could be finished off, a magical power he had never seen before blasted the demon back. Both Add and the demon lord are shocked at what they are currently seeing.

"Ai...sha?" Add couldn't help but widen his eyes in disbelief

His injuries can't be compared to the great shocked that unveiled in front of his eyes. At that moment, Add felt the sudden shock pierce through the feelings in his chest. He thought how could he process the unexpected turn of events, but just then...the demon smiled...

 _Finally..._

* * *

 **Chapter 05:**

It feel strange. These feelings...I can't really understand them, but it's okay. I want to keep feeling it. Is this strange feelings what they call love?


	5. What is the Truth?

What stood before Add is Aisha, but the way her eyes glared...is filled with unexplainable rage and reddened by chaotic emotions. She coughed out blood as her human body could barely manage the sudden surge of corrupted power.

"Ai...sha...you're a..."

Add couldn't speak the exact words since he is too afraid to utter it. Eyes reddened with chaos, body clad in dark power and a pair of horns appeared out of her.

"Demon. That's what she had become...well, sort of" The demon continued his words for him

"..." Add is speechless

"Still human...Now that it begun...both Aisha Landar's body and soul is turning into a demon"

"What...are you talking about?"

"You'll know soon enough. Though I doubt she can remain human for long"

The demon laughed. As if annoyed by his excited smile, Aisha concentrated all the power in her hands and blasted him with one powerful swing at point blank. The demon merely blocked the demonic energy being fired at him.

"It can't be..." Add helplessly watched the two demons fight

The demon saw no sanity in Aisha's eyes and realized that she is merely fighting and moving based on her instinct...

"The transformation is sudden so you lost control. I can't blame you"

She grabbed Aisha left arm and his mere physical strength is enough to break her arm, but Aisha felt no pain of her bones being crushed. As a retaliation, she raised her right arm and generated a full powered sphere that transformed into a beam when released.

"That was close" The demon barely dodged it

He didn't fully dodged it thought. His left arm is ended up being incinerated by the blast, but he didn't mind the pain as it easily healed. He got what he wanted after all...even though the results is not what he fully desired.

"Unfortunately, the seal isn' fully broken so you're...still human"

A single hit in the head by his elbow slammed Aisha the ground, cracking the concrete in the process. With a hand gesture, an invisible force repeatedly smashed Aisha into the ground and caused her to cough out blood.

"This is a bit of payback for my arm"

Unable to stand up from the heavy forcing injuring most of her body, he stepped his one foot on top of her, coldly glaring down at her.

"Hey...bastard...!" Add bit his lip

"Oh yeah. I forgot you're still alive"

His body is almost at his limit, but it doesn't matter at Hus current situation. Add gathered all his remaining strength and stood up with a furious expression on his face. The Dynamos around him weakly and slowly floated from the ground and positioned behind his back.

"Hurt her one more time and I'll wipe off that stupid smile off your face!"

He threatened the demon who looked visibly amused at his reaction on beating up Aisha in her uncontrollable state.

"So you really care for this girl that much?"

"..."

"Human feelings are so unpredictable" The demon shook his head

His attention switched to Add who he finds a nuisance...an annoying nuisance. Aisha slowly lifted her head and by instinct, she slightly recognized Add. The demon approached him and in a single flash step, he delivered a powered blow to the abdomen.

"A...dd...A...Add...Add..."

Aisha's fingers dug to the ground, breaking a small part of it. She lifted herself from the ground, forcing her weakened body to stand up. The demon repeatedly sent powerful shockwaves all over Add's body, giving him the same feeling of being hit by a blunt object.

"Hmm?" As the demon turned around, several beams pierced through his body

Before he could counter attack, Aisha generated a concentrated form of energy and released it as a blast that disintegrated his arm once again. A bit surprised, the demon received moderate damage and felt how painful it is. After that attack, Aisha reached the limit of her body that is barely holding up her collapsing self.

(Looks like...things are really getting interesting)

As she coughs out blood due to using magic power beyond her current body can handle, the demon surrounded himself with demonic spirits and disappeared the scene. With little strength left in his badly injured body, Add saw how Aisha knelt on the floor violently coughing out blood before falling to the floor.

"Aisha...urgh!" His entire body is burdening him with pain

He weakly walked to her and lifted her motionless body in his arms. Add can't feel her pulse nor her breathing and he begins to panic again, but he tried his best to control his thoughts and feelings.

"Don't do this to me...damn it!"

Still, Aisha remained motionless and Add could feel like something is swelling up in his eyes. He rubbed his sore eyes, unable to control the suffocating feeling he is currently experiencing.

"At the very least, she's breathing just fine"

There is still danger with the demon lord disappeared from the scene and will probably come back for Aisha. Right now, all he could do is try to process all what just happened and what exactly happened with Aisha.

 **Later...**

While waiting for Aisha to recover, Add distracted himself on repairing his badly damaged Dynamos. It didn't take him long since his Dynamos are already like a part of his body, something he memorized on moving with it.

"Just what are you?" He thought while looking at he

After seeing it, Add is beginning to doubt whether Aisha is human or not. Judging by the demon's cryptic and vague words, Add also suspected the demon is connected to Aisha as if spoke like it knew the magician.

"I wonder what did you do before you lost your memories?"

Thinking about the first time he encountered Aisha, the image of the mysterious figure that caused the two of them to meet came to mind.

"That person..."

He couldn't remember well what the person looked like, but it looked very much human with messy hair in a dark suit. Also, he wondered why she's heavily wounded when he found her that day.

"It's...my fault..."

(Sleep talking) He inhaled deeply

"I'm...a horrible person..."

She begun to clenched her fist while her voice shook, repeating 'It's my fault' over and over again. In a way, he wished he could comfort her in the nightmare tormenting her.

"Aisha..." He felt his heart racing again

Add's heartbeat beat fasted than normal and he can feel a weird sensation circulating in his chest. He described the feeling as both frustrating and wonderful. It made him wonder why would he feel like this whenever he is looking at her.

 _You've fallen in love with her, haven't you?_

The demon's words echoed inside his thoughts, but he quickly shook it off and ignored it completely. There's now it can be true, can't it?

"Damn. I hate these stupid feelings" He can't control the way he feels

Spending the past three weeks with Aisha made him change the moment they met. It's already soon when he found himself beginning to feel different towards her. Those emotions continued to grow until to the point he is beginning to admit what he's feeling.

"A...A-add..." Aisha suddenly woke up

His visible frustration loosened when he heard Aisha softly calling him. She weakly raised herself as she felt that she could barely move her left arm.

"Don't push yourself too much"

"What happened? How did we get here?"

"It's a bit of a long story"

"I can't really remember what happened. I must have passed out"

It looked like Aisha has no clue on what happened so he decided to keep the unexpected discovery to himself.

"You know, I had another bad dream"

"What happened?"

She reached for his sleeve and her fingers clutched on it. Aisha then lowered her head with her hand retreating to her chest.

"You were hurt..."

"But I'm fine"

"I know, but you were in so much pain and..."

"And...?" He tilted his head

"I couldn't stand it. I felt something...then I couldn't remember what happened next"

Add thought she might be referring to what happened in the underground chapel.

"I'm fine, alright? It's just a bad dream"

"Right..." She couldn't remove her worry

"So rest for now" He stood up

The pain in her left arm is somehow familiar...like when she first woke up and meet Add. Aisha concentrated and when she closed her eyes, unfamiliar thought flowed through her mind. She found herself somewhere near the Feita region...wounded and weakened.

"Grand...pa...I'm so sorry" Her eyes are in tears

She ignored the multiple cuts and bleeding wounds, continuing forward without hesitation. She could barely walk straight and even see straight, yet still she didn't stop.

"Running away won't do good, little Landar"

A man with a pair of horns; A demon. The being in standing behind her wounded self is the same being that almost finished off Add in the underground chapel.

"Who said...I was running?" She smirked, even though she cannot fight anymore

"Stubborn, aren't you?"

"You can say whatever you want, demon"

Her body is almost drained of stamina and so she is forced to stand on one knee. She bit her lip at the frustration of her current state.

"Do you really think you can run away from the truth?" The demon glared at her

"Like I said...I'm not running. I'm fighting it!"

"What a stubborn magician...just like your grandfather"

"...!"

"And to think you left your friends without saying anything to protect them" He laughed

She couldn't remember what happened next. At the very least, she recovered a part of her memory which might give her the clue to why she can't remember her past.

"That demon..."

"Huh?" Add looked at her

"I encountered him in the past"

Add confirmed his suspicion that Aisha and the demon knew each other to some degree.

"What happened?"

"I can't remember much. All I know is I saw him before"

"Then?"

"I was wounded and I blacked out. I think"

Unfortunately, Aisha couldn't remember anything else except for the demon's words which implied he knows a lot about her.

"Don't stress yourself thinking about it"

"Right"

Right now, she wondered why Add had a conflicted expression ever since she woke up.

(Did something happen?)

"Add-?!"

Aisha almost lost her balance, so Add supported her in her "unwell" state. She felt as if her body was physically and mentally exhausted beyond her tolerance level.

"My body feels heavy for some reason"

"That's why I told you to rest" He sighed

"Not just that. My magic feels a little distorted and faint"

Being a man of science, Add doesn't understand most of the concept regarding magic.

"What do you mean?"

"It feels like it's being overwhelmed by a different power"

At that moment, Add already thought that it might be the after effect of what happened to her a few hours ago. He couldn't tell her that as he felt she mustn't know what happened to her...not just yet.

"Probably because you drained your mana or something. I don't really get magic"

"Right..."

Aisha decided to believe that until she can figure out what has been happening to her body and mind for the past few days.

(I wonder what was that vision...?)

During her moments when she passed out, Aisha found herself in a library filled with magic related books and research. The feeling is genuinely nostalgic that it's as if she experienced it...so it must be a part of her memory.

"Grandpa, what's wrong?" Her younger self asked Kuenbaran

"Aisha, I...I'm sorry"

While Kuenbaran looked at her with tearful eyes, Aisha is completely puzzled and confused on to why he reacted like that.

"I did what I had to do to save you"

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll know on the right time"

There's an obvious regret and guilt when her younger self looked into his eyes and she couldn't understand why.

"Always remember, you are my granddaughter no matter what"

"Grand...father?"

"And I will not let that demon have his way. You are human...no matter what"

After that vision faded, it transformed into a horrible scene where the same old man laid lifeless on the blood covered floor. She saw herself standing quietly and staring down with an emotionless expression. Then, her eyes returned to normal

"G-grand...father?"

"..." There's no response

"N-no. What have I done? No...! Grandfather!"

She cried out in guilt and let out all the pain that built up in her chest. She looked at her blood stained hands and couldn't help but feel resentment and disgust to herself.

"It's my fault" She murmured

"You've been saying in your sleep the other night, you know"

Those words that she kept repeating the night before they encountered the mysterious demon had Add's curiosity increase. It felt like there's something else he should know that connects Aisha with the demon and to why she lost her memory.

"I did? I must be having a bad dream"

"You've been like that ever since we got here"

"I guess I'm acting strange...and scared..."

She couldn't explain it, but the moment she sensed the demons in Feita, Aisha couldn't control the unexplainable fear from tormenting her.

"Even with this fear, it won't stop me from getting my memory back"

"That's what I wanted to hear" He's a bit glad that she's not giving up

While the two of them rested with a good night's rest, Aisha woke up in the middle of her sleep. She wiped the cold sweat on her forehead and controlled her heart racing wildly. Ever since the incident at the Underground chapel, Aisha felt more uneasy than before.

"The result was unexpected, but it ended up going as planned"

Even after his wound has healed, the demon lord refreshed the memory of having his chest be pierced through by energy shots.

"Perhaps that human could be of use. I'll let him live a little longer"

The demon smiled upon while he watched the two resting in the village, unaware of the enemy's plans. Just then, the demon commander Berthe intervened in his...relaxation.

"Demon lord, where have you been?"

"Doing my own business" He laughed

"Even though you're a demon lord, you've been doing nothing"

The slight movement of Berthe's claws indicated the blue demon is displeased by his actions.

"Don't be mistaken, Berthe. I'm doing my part on making sure the invasion will be a success"

"..."

"So don't ever question my actions ever again"

The demon lord's expression darkened and the mere display of demonic energy intimidated Berthe. All he did is remind the canine demon that there's a difference between them when it comes to power and rank.

"Forgive me, Demon lord-"

"Stop right there"

He wagged the index finger of his left hand and smiled innocently. Berthe doesn't understand why he prefer to be referred as "Demon lord" unlike the others who are proud of themselves.

 **Later...**

A few hours has passed and Add finally got some rest after being beaten almost to death. He stood up only to discover Aisha isn't looking to well.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"I had another nightmare" She said worryingly

"Again? What happened this time?"

"Blood. A lifeless body. Regret...so much regret..."

(Aisha...)

She saw how Add looked concerned after she told him about her nightmare. A reassuring smile appeared on her face as she doesn't want to see him like that. What Aisha noticed the most is that Add would look at her with a complexed expression and she doesn't understand why.

(That demon knows something about Aisha. I need to find out what it is)

When the demon lord appeared, he made it clear to Add that he is after Aisha. The way that human looking demon spoke piqued Add's curiosity. At that point, Add knew the demon is connected...and perhaps knows something to why she lost her memories.

 _Do you know why she lost her memories?_

He clenched his fist angrily, bottling up the contempt he feels for that demon. Other than that, he also wants revenge for having been beaten badly with little effort.

(I'm going to beat that bastard to death before he could do anything to her)

That memory of her 'sudden change' burned into his memory. He felt uneasy remembering how Aisha displayed power he never saw before. His chest felt pain when he saw her being sadistically beaten by the demon lord.

"Aisha..."

When he became speechless and shocked at the sudden...revelation...she looked at him with an emotionless yet somewhat sorrowful expression.

"Add, are you alright?" Aisha poked his cheek

"D-don't poke me!" He got a bit startled since he spaced out

"Are we going or what?"

(Ah right...I told her to prepare since we're going back there)

He looked towards the spire and on top of it is the altar where demonic energy is at its strongest. He worries that sensing the demon's power would affect her again, but she insisted. So far nothing happened unusual, but he observes her anyway.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" He asked

"For the last time - I am! You've been asking the same question since we came back here"

"Maybe I'm just worried..." Add looked away

(He's been worried and pesky recently)

Aisha thought to herself. She appreciated that he is worried for her, but being asked multiple times is too annoying. As they pass through the garden inside the spire, Aisha felt her magic being disrupted again.

(Not good. My magic...isn't working properly)

She could barely feel her own power responding, as if its refusing to listen to her. She didn't bother telling this to Add since...it would just get in the way.

"According to that person with glasses, we have to pass through the heart in order to reach the top"

"Then the heart of spire leads to the Altar?" She tilted her head

"Yeah. We just have to pass through the demons"

He stepped on a wilted plant that used to be twisted by dark power. As they drew close the heart of the spire filled with swinging flails and gargoyles, Aisha sensed demonic energy.

"Aisha?" He saw her stop

"I just feel...a little off..." She couldn't describe the feeling in her chest

(I knew something is wrong)

"There's this unexplainable fear inside me. It's like something bad is going to happen"

"Quit over thinking. It's bad for your health" He patted her head

"Right! I'm just over thinking it"

She shook her head and smiled upon his words. At the very least, he is glad that she isn't feeling any pain...just experiencing emotional worry. While the two head to the heart of the spire, the only way leading to the Altar, the El search party had arrived in the village.

"This is it. The Feita temple" Elsword sighed in relief

"I don't why there are demons here, but they are going to regret they ever came here"

Raven clenched his arm, itching to go berserk on the demons. After a long travel, they decided to rest.

"I hope you're safe, Aisha...wherever you are"

Elsword joined with the others into resting and preparing to enter the demon filled tower. As he sat near the campfire, he couldn't stop worrying for their missing comrade.

* * *

 **Chapter 06:**

As they draw closer to the Altar, Aisha begins to feel the effects of the strong demonic power located at the Altar. Another encounter with the mysterious demon lord makes Add realize how he truly feels for Aisha...and finally admits it.


	6. Feelings that changed

**Author:** Finally finished the _"stucked"_ chapter after a long time. The chapter is longer than the previous ones since I've recently become used to _writing_ longer chapter. The document has been in my computer for a while so when I had the time and motivation to finish it, I did. I'll work on the next chapter when I have free time.

* * *

It's been a couple of hours since they entered the Feita temple and they already faced a lot of Glitter soldiers, gargoyles and demonic infested plants.

(It's weird how her injuries would just heal almost instantly)

The Lunatic Psyker turned his attention at Aisha who is currently regenerating mana.

(Probably because...of that...)

He shuddered at the brief flash of the memory back at the underground chapel. He wanted to forget it, but he just can't take it off from his memory.

"Hey Add, I've been meaning to ask you something"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Is Add you're real name or just a nickname?"

"..."

"I mean 'Add' sounds unusual to be a real name"

Add tilted at her unexpected and sudden question. His past is a bit complicated, but he tries to answer her in the simplest way possible.

"You could say it's a nickname. Though I never wanted this name to begin with" He looked away

"Oh? Then what's your real name?"

She looked at him, expecting the Lunatic Psyker to answer so he feels obligated to tell her.

"Edward...My name is...or was Edward Grenore"

"Ed...ward..." She smiled

"Don't laugh at it" He blushed a bit

"I'm not. I just thought...you're real name is wonderful. It really suits you"

He felt a little embarrassed that Aisha complimented his real name. He his turned away so Aisha can't see that he is flustered. Somehow, his heart raced when Aisha told him that.

"L-let's just continue" He suggested to leave the area

While the pair are about to make their way to the heart of spire, the demon lord continued to observe their progress to the tower.

"Why are you letting them do as they please, demon lord?" Berthe wants to know

"I want them to come here of course. After all, the dark El is here"

Berthe being only a demon general while the dark haired man being a demon lord, there's a huge difference in their power and authority.

"Also, I want Aisha Landar to break the seal binding her..."

"The magician?" Berthe tilted his head

"Yes...Hmm?"

Switching his attention, the demon lord noticed the El search party is in the village and preparing to enter the spire.

"It looks everything is going as planned" He chuckled

"Should I send soldiers to stall them?"

"No. Oh wait...on second thought" He shook his head lightly

The pair traversed to the entrance of the Heart of spire and already faced stone golems and Glitter soldiers. Stone gargoyles, winged demons new to them joined the attacked on the two humans. While fighting the horde of demons, sending them flying one by one, Aisha paused for a moment...

(It's the same one from before. This one...is on a different level from these demons...)

She has no time to worry about that now so she focused on fighting the gargoyles whose deafening screech is getting on the nerves of both Aisha and Add.

 **Meanwhile...**

The El search party begins their venture into the Feita temple and at the entrance, they are met by a few Glitter foot soldiers.

"Just in time. I've been itching for a fight" Raven cracked his knuckles

"Let's just get this over with" Elsword isn't a mood for dealing with low level demons

They expected more demons to come as it is supposedly overrun by demons. While they fought the demons, Rena felt unexplained uneasiness.

(A human? Demon? I can't tell)

The Grand Archer felt energy that is somewhat between a human and a demon somewhere in the tower.

 _It seems they're here, huh..._

Realizing the El search party's presence in the tower, the demon soldiers and the demon bosses are alerted of the presence of six beings walking inside the tower.

 **Later...**

The two proceeds to head to the through the heart of spire, the only way to the top of the Feita temple...the Altar of dedication.

"Huh...more flying insects came, huh" Add smirked

"Not to mention the swinging flails are a bit annoying"

Gargoyles hanging in the ceiling and above them noticed humans within the heart of spire and their shrilling call, alerted other demons.

"Well, they just keep digging their grave!"

"Don't be reckless. Who knows what's in here" Aisha warned him

"I'll be fine. I'm here to protect you after all" He smiled confidently

"What?" Aisha didn't hear clearly what his mumbling is all about

"Nothing!"

Faintly blushing, Add rushed ahead and went to deal with the demons while dodging the traps at the same time. As Aisha went to assist him, she felt a sudden pain in her chest.

"Ggh!" The pain is stronger than before, but she ignored it

She didn't realize it, but both her body and magical energy is beginning to change. For a moment, her eyes turned bright red before reverting to the normal purple one.

 **Feita temple...**

The El search party is a bit puzzled to why there are only a number of demons that they encountered and taken down. As they head towards they searched for the exit in the Underground chapel, they stopped...

"Ooh? This one looks different" Raven smirked

"An apparition?" Chung raised his guard

"Eek! A ghost!" Ara jumped to the Iron Paladin like a damsel in distress

"Rena, what's wrong?" Eve noticed the elf's worried expression

"There's a strange demonic energy up there. It's like it's mixed up or struggling...I-it's...unusually strong..."

The others looked at her, concerned at what she said. If Rena says it, then it must be true...

"Let's worry about that later. We have to reduce that thing into dust!" Raven heated up his Nasod arm

They all nodded and faced against the the soulless being, Amethyst. Eve summoned Nasod spears to rain on the demonic knight, but the apparition turned into a purple mist.

(Hmm? Faint signatures? Human? What's the other one) Moby and Remy detected faint signatures.

Eve stopped for a while and the others kept fighting the swift and eerie Amethyst. She shook her head and joined the others in the fight

 **Heart of spire...**

An aggressive gargoyle almost swooped down on Aisha, but she dodged the demon and froze its entire body with a blast from her palm.

"Just a little further and we'll reach the top!" Add kicked one demon to a wall

With Add busy beating down Glitter soldiers, Aisha took care of the 'flying ones.' Strange marks appeared on her left forearm and this worried her, but she has no time for that now...

"Add!" Aisha saw one gargoyle, bigger than the other tries to swoop on Add

With one concentrated fireball, Aisha successfully took down the flying demon and burnt it in the process. Add saw this and a bit surprise at this...

"Like I said before, don't be reckless" She patted his shoulder

"I'm not..." He wiped off the dirt on her face

He lovingly stared at her face and gently held her cheek with a gentle smile. This caused Aisha to looked at him confused and puzzled.

"Add? Why...are you looking at me like that?"

"Aah! Nothing...!" He immediately backed and turned away

"You've been asking me if I'm okay, maybe you're not the one who's okay...in the head I mean"

Aisha's joking manner made Add feel a bit annoyed as her statement is implying something.

"There's nothing wrong about being worried!"

"Just a week ago, you were a complete jerk. Now...you've changed. How and why?"

How and why indeed. At first, Add doesn't understand it, but the more he spends time with her, the more he understands the reason. He is not going to fully admit or tell it to her though...

"That's because you're not that annoying of a person..."

"...Okay..." Aisha chose to believe that

"Anyway, didn't we came here to go the Altar and destroy the portal or something" He changed the topic

"Right"

She followed after him when he lead the way as if he's in a rush. The demon smiled when the two of them had just left the heart of spire and is already on their way to the Altar.

"Those humans..."

On the other hand, the El search party are in the underground chapel and is heading to the underground garden next. With only a number of demons blocking the party, they will catch up with Aisha and Add sooner or later.

"Demon lord..." Berthe looked at him

"You do what you must do, Berthe. Guard the portal"

He coldly looked at the canine demon and emotionlessly responded to the demon commander. Berthe, despite being suspicious at his true intentions, is obliged to obey due the difference in rank and power.

"Dynamo! Particle accelerator!" A blast of energy wiped out the demons in front of Add

"Hah!" Aisha defeated a few demons with a magic missile

Using one simple already put so much strain on her body and mind. She tightly gripped her aching chest, feeling like her consciousness is fading away.

"Aisha!"

"This is nothing to worry about!" She regains her composure

Aisha knew her magic is beginning to change, but she doesn't know it is because of demonic energy struggling against her magical energy.

(Just a little more...) She continued to force herself

Not long ago, they faced against above average demons that they supposedly defeated while they progressed through the tower. A little further and they will reach the Altar itself, but Aisha almost collapsed to the ground

"Aisha...!"

Add is sent into a disbelief when he saw her eyes change color, the same one he saw at the underground chapel. Her body felt like she has a had fever and he noticed markings on her left forearm.

"You're in no good condition. We can't continue"

"No...! If we turn back now..."

Something is drawing Aisha to head to the altar, she just can't explain what it is. Her eyes reverted to normal when she reached for his shoulder.

"Add, there's something in there that must be destroyed. We just can't let the dark El and the demons let the portal remain open"

"But you..."

He became conflicted whether to tell her what happened at the underground chapel. Add never felt so concerned about other people and their feelings, but he didn't mind that his feelings for have changed.

"Add, please..."

(Grr, I hate myself...) He thought to himself

"...We came too far to turn away now"

His expression loosened as he helped her stand up. The two continued and easily dealt with the golems that stood in the way. They reached the top...and the portal is there, but Berthe is guarding it and the dark el keeping it open.

"Grr! Pesky human!" The demon commander roared loud enough that it delivered a power shockwave

"Aah! This demon is stronger than the previous ones!"

The Elemental Master sensed Berthe's demonic energy and saw how it is much stronger than the previous demon's they fought.

"If that thing is strong, then I'm stronger!" Add cracked his knuckles

Berthe grabbed a slab from the concrete ground and tossed it at the two, only for Add to break it and charge at him. His kick was easily blocked by Berthe's large paws and smacked him away.

"Die, insect!" The wold like demon went on all fours and charged

Lightning and thunder struck the demon multiple times, but it easily recovered from the attack. Add tried another, with a kick in the face, powered by the Nasod armor, still the demon barely flinched.

(I used a lot of my stamina on the way here and Aisha is in no good condition to fight at full power)

Refusing to lose to the ice demon, Add set his Nasod armor at full capacity and faced Berthe once more.

"Nnngh! Why does...it hurts so badly...?!"

She wanted to help him so badly, but her body had reached its limit. Aisha collapsed to the ground, grunting in pain. The pain inside her overwhelmed her senses.

"Uuuaaah! What's happening...?"

I don't understand...why do you care for those humans so so much...

Words flowed into her thoughts like a river after a chaotic storm. There was someone...a white haired demon with golden yellow eyes looking down at her. The pain of a sword being impaled to her chest felt so realistic.

Because...they're my friends. And I would do anything...to protect my friends...

Two beings confronted each other, surrounded by a ruined battlefield. A white haired demon with eyes glowing in a golden color stared down at an exhausted Aisha.

You shouldn't have been attached to those humans...because you're a demon...

Everything else was a mystery, but she was struck down by the demon lord and everything else went black...

"Hey, Aisha..." She woke up with Add's voice calling her

"Mmm...Add?"

The Lunatic Psyker is full of scratches and visibly exhausted, but seeing Berthe barely able to stand up is somewhat his victory over the demon commander.

"You're wounded" She looked at his injuries

"Tis' but a scratch...is what they say" He made her laugh

"Honestly" She smiled

Aisha almost collapsed to the ground as her body continue to weaken and cause her to feel pain. The dark El keeping the portal open is the source of Aisha growing unstable with its energy affecting her.

"Hey, hey..."

"I'm fine. I just...need...to lie down for a while" She rated in his arms

While the two enjoy their moment, Berthe hit the ground and forced his large demonic body to rise. Unfortunately for him, the Psyker had dealt Nasod armor enhanced physical blows on him.

"Grr! How could I, a demon commander could lose to a mere human!" He grunted

"You're just weak. That's all" Add smirked

"Don't make a fool out of me, human!"

He continued to let out his frustration on the two as his pride a demon commander was crushed when Add used his Doomsday on him.

"You...! How can you...side with the humans?!" Berthe pointed at Aisha

"What are you-"

"That's not your problem, mutt!" Add cut off her words

"You're one of us. You're a-!"

When Berthe stood up with his remaining strength, he was instantly disintegrated by a pillar of intense demonic energy. Both Aisha and Add are shocked at the sudden turn of events.

"Aaah. In the end, he was useless..." The demon lord walked towards to where he annihilated Berthe

"...!"

Seeing the demon lord again made Add instinctively had Aisha stand behind him. Aisha noticed he looked tensed and his eyes are burning with fury.

"It's been a while pathetic human and little Landar" He teased the two

"What do you want, you demonic bastard?!"

Add readied his Dynamos to release energy at any second, wanting to kill the demon lord in front of him.

"Like I said before. I want Aisha Landar. Now...if you still wanted to resist, I just have to kill you"

He let Aisha rest and stood up only to shoot plasma energy at his opponent. The demon lord sighed and looked at Add then at Aisha.

"You never told her, didn't you?" He asked coldly

"..." Expectedly, Add didn't answer

"Oh well, she'll find out the truth soon herself"

Before he could get what he came for, the demon lord faced Add and just wished he would die this time.

"This time...you won't survive!"

His hair turned white and he gained demonic features such as a pair of horns. Aisha is in disbelief on how the demon's power increased greatly than she initially sensed.

"That's my line!" Add pushed his feet forward

This time, he refused to lose to the demon lord as he doesn't want Aisha to be harmed by the mysterious demon.

"For a human like you to protect her. Why?" The demon curiously asked

"That's none of your...business!"

His attacks missed on the demon that kept dodging his kicks and punches.

"Not to mention you've grown so attached..." He continued to tease Add

"Shut up!"

Even with his Nasod armor's full capacity, his punch was easily stopped by the demon lord and tossed him away like he was nothing. Add maintained his balance as he was thrown away.

(Aagh...Add...) She wanted to help, but her body reached its limit and her consciousness is beginning to fade

With a single punch in the abdomen, Add got sent flying away again and breaking a rib or two in the process. He felt the shockwave of the hit all over his body.

"Ahahaha! Humans are very fragile" He laughed at Add

He teleported behind Add and hit him with one hand in the head and he was pummeled to the ground.

"This time...no more games" He repeatedly smashed Add to the ground until he coughs out blood

"Guah!"

Seeing the same thing that happened back at the underground chapel, the energy inside Aisha stirred her emotions. The power of a demon starts to consume her, breaking something inside her.

"Hmm?" The demon noticed the slow change in Aisha

Her eyes are beginning to change, but it keep reverting back at forth since Aisha is still subconsciously resisting.

"Don't get distracted now, asshole!" He used the gap to deliver an attack on the demon

Even with one successful blast of plasma energy, the demon easily countered the surprise attack by releasing a shockwave.

"I had enough to this" He released several energy spheres

The attack resulted in damaging Add's Dynamos and further injuring his arm. His sleeve was partially burnt and his arm started to bleed.

"You're really determined on protecting her, huh" The demon crossed his arms

"..."

"You've really fallen in love with her. Even if you don't admit it"

Aisha heard what the demon has said. Add looked like he is admitting it, but refused to tell the demon. He repeatedly beat and pummeled Add, as if he's toying with him.

"Human emotions are strange. I mean you developed feelings...ahahaha!"

"So what...?" Add clenched his fist and stood up holding his arm

Aisha could barely see and hear what's going on, but he knows Add is still talking.

"So what if I fell I developed feelings for her?!" His eyes are dead serious

"..."

"Even...even if I never expected it...falling in love with her is wonderful thing"

"..." The demon looks annoyed

"And even I can't explain why...but when I look at her...I know I need to protect her smile and happiness!"

Having heard enough, he softly gestured his hand as if hit by gravity to the ground, Add felt being hit by a solid yet invisible mass. The more he is hit, the more he felt his bones breaking from the constant beating. Once more, the demon summoned a blade like energy structure and pierced Add's shoulder. Seeing how Add is barely breathing and unable to move anywhere due to the relentless beating.

"You're nuisance. Say farewell to this world"

(Add...!)

The Lunatic Psyker faintly smiled at Aisha as hi body is refusing to move. Aisha, in her fading consciousness, stopped breathing for a second as she saw Add in danger once again.

 _You have people that care about you, so don't go giving up on life yet..._

His smile and words to her made her smile. At first she disliked him for being arrogant and selfish, but she begins to be attached to him after he slowly changed as days passed. Aisha couldn't handle seeing the person she grew fond of be killed in front of her while she helplessly watched. She becomes desperate...stirring the energy inside her, slowly breaking _something._

"Ed...ward..." She forced her body to move as she uttered his name

The demon lord gathered energy in his palm and prepares to release pure energy that cam annihilate the human in front of him in an instant. The demon lord coldly locked his attention at Add, who he resented for getting in the way.

"Disappear!"

He released the energy and upon 'impact' a large explosion roared loudly even the El search party who is heading to the heart of the spire.

"...What?!" The demon lord's arm is disintegrated in an instant when his attack returned to him

When the thick smoke cleared up, Add is speechless at the sudden intervention. In front of Add is Aisha whose appearance somewhat resembled closer to a demon. Her eyes changed color, a pair of horns are visible, and markings appeared on body.

"..." The demon turned magician stopped the attack with one hand

"Ai...sha...?"

"Ed...ward. A...Add..." She briefly looker back at him, before the demon lord

It took a few minutes before the demon lord's arm to regenerate before he started laughing.

"Ahahahahaha! You _awakened_ out of desperation to protect him. Are humans that important to you?"

"..."

Her eyes implied that Aisha is out of control like before as she merely ' _awakened_ ' out of desperation.

"This changes everything!"

Before the demon could make another move, Aisha slit his abdomen and throat with a single swipe of her hand. When she raised her hand, energy spears rained down on him, but he deflected most of them.

"The sin of your grandfather became your burden! Just so you could live..." One spear severed his arm again

His wounds are barely regenerating as attacks from another demon slows it down. As the two engaged in close combat, the demon easily dodged her attacks

He retaliated by piercing her abdomen and kicking her far away. She continued to use her power on him, raining down destructive magic on the demon lord who blocks them nevertheless. When thunder struck and he got caught off guard, Aisha continued to rain energy weapon constructs on the demon even though she coughed out blood.

"I...I...I am..." Aisha weakly muttered

The demon has no interest in fighting her right now with her _incomplete release_ so he barely attacks her than he did with Add since he has other plans. Noticing Aisha's demonic energy starts to revert back to a human one, he stared at her.

"...!"

Aisha didn't feel the hole in her abdomen, she just pressed her hand on it. As she tried to walk, she started to violently cough out blood...unable to maintain her unstable transformation.

"Sooner or later, you will remember what you really are...even though you tried to forget it"

Add doesn't understand what the demon lord has been saying. Magical chains appeared around Aisha and an insignia inside a circle was locked by the damaged looking chains and the magician reverted to her normal self.

"..." Aisha became unconscious

"Ggh...Aisha..."

He tried to stand up, but his human body had reached its limit after running out of stamina and relentlessly pummeled by the demon lord.

"I almost forgot. I need to get rid of you..." The demon took slow steps

Add forces his body to stand, but his legs no longer has the strength to do so. As the demon drew out a sword out of thin air, someone yelled out...

"Freezing arrow!" An arrow froze the demon's arm holding the blade

"Hmm?"

He looked behind him to see the El search party preparing for a battle. Elsword is the first one to notice that in front of Add is an unconscious and bleeding Aisha.

"You...idiots...are here...huh"

"Aah! It's Aisha...and Add!" Ara pointed out

It's not sure whether Add is glad or not since he immediately passed out afterwards.

"Hey, bastard! What did you do to our comrade!" Raven pointed his blade

(Looks like these humans are stronger than expected. They defeated the bosses faster than I thought)

"Hey, answer me, scum!"

(I rushed things a bit. I guess I have to be more patient for Aisha Landar to break the seal herself)

He laughed at himself and at the intervention of the El search party. The Reckless Fist, annoyed at the demon smirking for some reason, prepared to attack.

"If you're not going to answer then...!"

His wounds are still regenerating and seeing both sides, the demon released a strong wind around him. When everyone opened their eyes again, the demon disappeared.

"...!"

Elsword rushed to Aisha and sighed when he realizes she just passed out just like Add. There's blood on Aisha's clothes, but there were no visible wounds on her while Add is full of bruises and his arm is badly injured.

"I wonder what happened?" Rena is curious to know

Not just the Grand Archer, all of them wanted to know why Add and Aisha are in the same place and who was the demon that immediately disappeared after a brief confrontation.

"Aisha..."

Elsword gladly smiled at finally ending their search for their comrade who went missing about a few weeks ago. For now, they need to wait for either of them to regain consciousness and hope they can answer what just happened.


	7. Reunion

After the incident in the Altar of dedication, the El search party brought the two unconscious and injured people back at the village to be treated. Luckily, there were no serious injuries, especially for Add who is fortunate enough to only break a few bones.

"Some rest is all they need. That's all" Rena told the rest

"Yes. Luckily, the injuries are of no concern" Eve added

Raven, Chung, and Ara sighed in relief upon hearing there's nothing to be worried about.

"And Elsword?" Raven leaned his back on the sofa

"Still waiting for Aisha to wake up" Rena faintly smiled

"I guess Elsword is really that worried" Ara looked at Chung

With the problem in Feita solved, the El search party can finally take a break after solving issues of the villages they passed and looking for Aisha at the same time.

"Is there something wrong?" Eve noticed Raven's puzzled expression

"It's just that...the demon back at the Altar. Who was he?"

Everyone deeply thought as well, but none of them knew the answer. It's currently a mystery to them on how the demon is and what happened at the Altar of dedication.

(Whoever that demon was...his power is terrifying...) Rena clenched her fist

Rena couldn't only tell by the energy the demon is releasing as she couldn't sense magic as much as Aisha. She remembered looking at its ruthless and hateful eyes of golden color.

"Well, if I see him again. He's not going to get away next time!" Raven swore

The party gathered around the bonfire outside, feeling the flame's warmth while eating freshly cooked meat the same time. Eve blankly stared at the fire, curious to why humans are fond of being near one once night falls.

"Rena, where are you going?" Ara saw Rena stand up

"I'm just going to check on Add" She walked away

While the others enjoy their free time, Elsword worriedly watched over Aisha who is yet to wake up. At first, he panicked at seeing blood on her clothes, but felt relief when there are no injuries present.

"Aisha..." He wonders when will she wake up

Since he's been sitting there for a few hours, Elsword decided to join the others and relax around the bonfire outside and come back to watch over Aisha again later.

You'll soon learn what you really are, Aisha Landar...even though you tried to forget it...

The recurring nightmare of what happened recently haunted Add's mind, especially what happened to Aisha.

"Ed...ward..."

While she looked at him like a completely different person, he saw a glimpse of the Aisha he knew. It was like she's in there...but at the same time she's not.

Sooner or later, you'll remember who you are...even though you tried to forget it...

What the demon lord meant is completely ambiguous to him...but he felt like he doesn't want to know.

"Aisha!"

He opened his eyes and gasped for air only to discover he's in a different place. Near him is slightly startled Rena who smiled upon seeing him wake up.

"Oh, good morning. Glad you're awake" She greeted the confused person

"Aren't you...that elf with Elsword and those other people"

"It's Rena. Get it right" She hand chopped his head

He looked at himself covered in bandages and his surroundings, still confused.

"Where am I? How did I get here?"

"We brought you back to the village to be treated. You were badly beaten when we found you at the altar"

"Al...tar...?"

"What happened back there?"

Now that mentioned it, Add recalled battling the mysterious demon for the second time and defeated by him. It was then when Aisha incompletely turned into a demon and briefly fought the demon lord before passing out herself.

"There's this demon guy...and he...?!" He remembered something

"...?!"

"Aisha?! Where's Aisha?!" He looked around

"She's resting on the other room. She's fine..."

"Fine? Thank goodness"

He deeply sighed in relief with a sweet smile. The Grand Archer noticed the oddity in Add's expression and tone. She also smiled seeing this. The two of them walked out of the room and to where the others are waiting, outside.

"Oh, it's Add..." Rena pointed out

The others who were polishing or checking their weapons turned to look at the indifferent yet slightly hostile Lunatic Psyker. He neither hates nor likes the El search party, but he prefers not to be with them...

"I won't say thanks or have any gratitude to you guys"

He said it arrogantly, though that wasn't his true feelings. The Psyker sat in one corner and feel the gentle breeze when Elsword approached him.

"Add, there's something I and everyone here wants to know?"

"Tch...what?!"

"Back at the Feita temple, what happened there?"

What Elsword wanted to know is what happened at the altar of dedication before they arrived. Add is aware of this and so he wants to carefully suppress some of the details.

"What am I? A storyteller?!" He frowned

"Telling us the sequence of events is the least thing you can do after you're weak body is dragged and treated here"

The Nemesis pointed at him and spoke as if there was sharpness in her tone. His eyebrow twitched at Eve's words, so he prepared to speak.

"F-fine!"

He started at the heart of spire then to the confrontation with Berthe then the appearance of the demon lord. He told them he and Aisha were planning to close the demon's portal when the demon lord arrived. He was beaten up badly until the El search party arrived.

"Uuuuuh! I got confused!" Ara held her head

"So you were with Aisha the entire time..." Raven narrowed his eyes

"For the record, I didn't do anything wrong so don't go looking like I'm sort of criminal!"

The Reckless Fist and the Lunatic Psyker exchanged glares and menacing auras, until Rena slapped both of their heads.

"Anyway! You said you found her badly wounded and treated her injuries, right?" Rena spoke

"I guess you're not selfish and arrogant that much after all" Eve's words pierced him

"Thanks, Add. For taking care of her for the past few weeks"

Elsword held out his hand, but Add softly slapped it away, maintaining an arrogant demeanor.

 **Meanwhile...**

Aisha, who is still asleep, is currently suffering in a nightmare. She remembered being chased, bleeding, and attacking. Everything is dark and she couldn't explain why.

 _You...are not...human..._

A voice repeated over and over again. Darkness swooped her surroundings and it starts to drag her. As she becomes consumed by the darkness, images of her incomplete transformation flashed her mind.

 _Ai...sha...?_

She remembered Add looking at her in disbelief. She also remembered fighting a powerful demon and all she had in mind is killing the demon in front of her.

 _Kill...kill...kill..._

Hatred and sorrow stirred inside her and unleashed the monster that had been long sealed. Before she could be fully consumed by horrible memories, she wake up to reality.

"Uaah!" She woke up feeling her body

She nervously moved her hand all over her body and sighs in relief when she realizes it was just a dream. Aisha looked around and saw that she is in a different place, in some sort of room.

"Where...am I? How did I get here? But more importantly...What happened?"

Thoughts flowed like a raging river, but she focused on her most recent memories. She was in Feita temple with Add, they fought the demon commander Berthe, and a demon lord appeared...

"Demon...that's right...I was..."

She was immobilized by excruciating pain the numbed not just her body but her senses as well. It felt like she was sinking to an endless abyss. Aisha could faintly remember what happened next...

"Add...add was..."

Aisha remembered he was beaten to a bloody pulp by the unknown demon lord. She felt so helpless and was slowly consumed by despair on the thought of seeing him get killed.

"..." She drew back her sleeve and saw intricate markings on her forearm

Ancient symbols of magic that not even Aisha knows appeared on her arm. With a sigh, Aisha tried to move out of the bed, but she felt a sudden pain in her abdomen.

"Urgh-?!"

A vague memory of her being stabbed right through her abdomen and out flashed her mind. She couldn't make clear of the memory. She felt chaotic emotions overwhelmed her and she succumbed to despair.

"I wonder...where am I?" One hand reached for the door knob

As she was about to twist it open, her hand retreated when the door creaked open. Both Elsword and Aisha blankly stared at each other for a brief moment until Elsword smiled brightly and tightly hugged her.

"...?!"

Startled, Aisha's instincts kicked in and without hesitation, she grabbed his arm and threw him over a wall. The sound of a small explosion alerted the El search party and when they arrived at the scene...

"..." They blankly stared at the Lord Knight slightly burned by her fire magic

Aisha breatheld deeply and a bit scared, she stood defensively against a confused El search party. She planned on using a more destructive smile if Add hadn't rushed to the scene despite his injuries.

"Add?" She lowered her guard

"Aisha, what happened?" He looked at the scene

"That weird guy hugged me out of nowhere so I defended myself"

She pointed at Elsword who is still recovering from Aisha's sudden assault. The Lord Knight tilted his head in confusion whilst dusting off dirt from his clothes.

"What weird guy?! It's Elsword!" He pouted

"El...who?" Aisha blinked her eyes

"Elsword!" He yelled once again

Rena noticed how Aisha gazed at Elsword with estranged and puzzled eyes. It was as if Aisha doesn't know who she is looking it. She also noticed Add looked at Aisha with pure concern...

"Aisha, don't you know Elsword?" Rena wanted to confirm it

"What? Who?" Aisha looked a bit puzzled yet worried

"How about us? Do you recognize any of us?" Rena pointed at the others

"Uh...no"

They all looked at each other while Rena confirmed it that Aisha has no idea who they are, even Elsword. The elven archer frowned and looked towards a slightly nervous Add.

"Everyone, please wait at the lobby and Aisha...also wait in the room"

Rena cracked her knuckles while emitting a false smile, seeing how she tried to held her anger.

"Add...why don't we talk outside?" She grabbed his collar and dragged him like a sack

Outside, Rena confronts Add about the current situation and crossed her arms, waiting for him to talk first.

"How should I put this?" He scratched his head

"..." Rena waits for him to answer

"Aisha. Well...she has amnesia..."

"What?!"

"She couldn't remember who she is or anything about her past...though she can use magic like a pro"

He turned away after confessing the important detail he hadn't told the El search party.

"How did it happen?" Rena sighs, calming herself down

"I don't know. When I found her, she was already like that"

He remembered how when Aisha first woke up, she doesn't know who he is or who she is...but he saw longing in her eyes.

"I just found her all badly wounded and close to death. When she woke up, she doesn't know who she is"

The Lunatic Psyker folded his arms and looked away. Rena found his expression unusual, but she is more concerned on the current situation.

"So that's why you were with her for the past three weeks"

"Yeah. I can't leave her on her own. I'm not that heartless..."

"Like the rest, I'm thankful you took good care of Aisha"

"It's nothing to be thanking me for. I did what I did" He smiled a bit

They walked back inside where the others are waiting in the living room. Elsword stood and looked at Add.

"Add here has something he forgot to tell us. Right, Add?" She hit his side with her elbow

"Well..."

The Grand Archer smiled, threatening him to tell the others what she told her. Add, on the other hand, is cautious not to tell the El search party that Aisha can somehow incompletely turn into a demon.

"I wonder what's happening right now..."

Glove covered hand crawled through the bedsheets and to its limit. Aisha thought about who those weird looking people are, especially the red haired one. She rolled her sleeve, noticing the markings are gone and sighed...unsure what to do next.

"Memory...loss...?" Elsword scratched his head

"So basically, Aisha doesn't know any of us or that she is our comrade?" Chung as well

"Unfortunately, yes"

'That is a bit problematic'...is what they thought. Among all of them right now, Add is the most curious to why Aisha lost her memory and what does the demon wants with her.

(I can't tell them...not just yet) He squeezed his hands

He is a bit skeptical as he is concerned about how they will react or how it will affect the current situation.

"It will be difficult to solve this with magic since Aisha is the expert among us" Ara thought

"And since she lost her memories..." Chung ended up sighing

"We'll solve this...somehow" Rena wanted to stay positive

"Yeah. We faced bigger problems than this" Elsword too

The El search party discussed on how they are going to handle the situation as Aisha is secretly listening. She silently left the scene and went outside...

"Maybe...I'm just a burden to them"

She thought about it after hearing their discussion which is about her. The way they spoke made her think she is just a burden to those strange people.

This is my burden. I can't involve my friends...

As Aisha thought about it, a scene of herself saying those words flashed within her mind. The feelings was too real...it's like it happened before.

"Ugh!" She pressed her hand on her temple

I am what I am...and it's my choice whether I should fight or accept it...

This time, she saw a book in front of her. There were letters decoded in secrecy as her gloved fingers softly pressed the paper. Before the scene faded away, she heard knocking from a door and a red haired boy peaked.

"What...was that all about...?" Aisha shook her head

Headache still stirred in her head and as she rubbed it, the markings on her forearm returned...only for a moment. Aisha doesn't know why, but she felt worry about the mysterious yet magical looking markings that recently appeared.

"Aisha!" Add calling...startled her

He deeply breathed after realizing it's just Add. He looked a little upset, probably because she went outside...

"What are you doing outside? You should be resting, you know"

"I should say the same thing to you" She noticed the bandages all over his body

"It's nothing to worry about" He looked away

The Elemental Master frowned yet she gently raised his hand and looked at him in the eyes with a sort of saddened expression.

"Don't say that..."

"...?" He's confused

"You got hurt because of me"

Gentle hands that held him shook and he felt the mixed sadness and frustration he saw in her eyes.

"I got hurt because I want to protect you...so don't blame yourself..."

"..."

"Because if something happens to you, I'll blame myself"

A few seconds after he said those comforting words, Add realized that he talked with his feelings again. He blushed, but he didn't mind as Aisha smiled at him...

"You know...because I promised I'll help get your memories back..." He covered his mouth

(He's kind of adorable when acts embarrassed) She giggled a bit

He felt even more embarrassed when Aisha suddenly laughed a bit. The Psyker shook his head to regain his composure.

"A-anyway...! I still have to repair my Dynamos..." He walked away, feeling awkward

Aisha smiled, noticing he walked away to hide his embarrassment. Add sat in a discreet location, thinking about all of his actions so far.

"To think I actually have feelings for her. Uuugh! I'm not sure anymore!"

The two of them were in terrible terms in the past and would be in each other's nerves as Add was arrogant and stubborn while Aisha was bossy and loud.

"It's not bad...to fall in love...I guess..."

He pressed his hand on his chest, feeling his normal human heartbeat. Still...he is confused at his newfound emotions...

"To fall in love. I wonder...if this is what it means"

There's doubt in his heart as someone like him never truly understood his own feelings. He never bothered trivial things such as other people and feelings.

"Even though I can't fully understand what love is, I like this warm feeling...this happiness when I look at her..."

Add remembered when Aisha smiled a while ago when he cheered her up. He couldn't understand why, but he liked the feeling. It reminded him of the little warmth he felt when he was a child.

"Aaaagh! I'm getting all emotional and soft!"

He roughly messed up his hair as he realized what he just told himself. The Lunatic Psyker gazed into the sky and continued to wonder at the strangeness of his own feelings.

"I knew it..." Rena mumbled under hear breath

The Grand Archer heard everything had said just now and he softly laughed at this. Before Add could notice her presence, she left as it would anger him.

 **Velder...**

The kingdom is engulfed in flames as demon armies marched and charged at the humans in front of them. Demons easily took down the soldiers one by one with little effort as dark elves and Glitter soldiers demolished everything in sight.

"Kill every human! Spare no one!" The dark elf commander Chloe ordered the lower ranking demons

A large bulky one smashed and demolished both people and buildings while a small knight turned into a fearsome shadowy demon annihilated the soldiers frozen in fear. As the invasion begun, the demon lord watched as people are slaughtered the kingdom starts to fall...

"So much bloodshed, so much chaos...reminds me of the demon realm" He looked at the scenery as if it's an art

"To think the demon commander Berthe gets killed by puny humans. Tsk!" Chloe clicked her tongue

"Yeah. Sadly he was overpowered by humans...for underestimating them"

He found it amusing the Chloe doesn't know he eliminated Berthe himself for being deemed useless. Looking at the war zone, he planned on using the demons in Velder and the invasion to put his own plans in action.

"Sooner or later, the adventurers the prevented the invasion in Feita will come here. I suggest all of you prepare...and not underestimate them like Berthe"

"Understood' Chloe nodded

The demon lord turned his back and walked, smiling on how he see that he can pull the strings from behind without the other demon generals and lords knowing.

"A deal is deal, Landar. You can't escape who you really are"

He paused for a while and momentarily gazed at the sky darkened with demonic corruption and the smokes from the kingdom engulfed in flames.


	8. Premonition

After learning of Velder's situation from Ariel, the El search party made haste and journeyed to the kingdom overtaken by demons.

(Dynamos are back in full capacity, but it's not guaranteed whether it can release the desire output)

Add analyzes his Dynamos while resting in the Velder camp. Even after his wounds have healed, Add knows his body hasn't fully recovered yet so he has to be careful not to push himself.

"Hey, Add" Rena approached him

"What is it?" He sounded annoyed

"I've been meaning to ask you about something"

Rena briefly looked towards Aisha who is amazed at Eve's Nasods drones before looking back at him.

"Back then at the altar in Feita, what happened?"

Memories of the demon lord and his fight with him in the altar of dedication flashed within his mind.

"The plan was to search and destroy the source back there then that guy showed up"

"And beat you to a bloody pulp" Rena continued

"...!" Add felt offended

"You're not the kind of person to try stop a demon invasion to save everyone"

"My intention is for pure research and it just happens I don't like demons"

"I see..."

Rena tilted her head right and left with an intrigued expression wondering about.

"My own goal is for myself and I'm not planning on telling you people"

Not interested in lengthening the conversation, Add stood up and walked away. Chung scratched his head to why Add stormed away visibly annoyed, but Rena smiled as if she knew something.

"He's not a very good liar"

"What?"

Chung wondered what Rena meant, but the Grand Archer giggled and walked away.

 **Later...**

While Raven and Elsword went to talk to about the strategy to break through to the capital, the others patiently wait.

"What's the matter?"

Add returned back to camp and saw how Aisha looked depressed while looking up into the sky. The Elemental Master sighed, filled with dismay.

"It's just that it's frustrating how I don't know these people who are supposedly my comrades"

(Ah crap...How do you comfort someone with amnesia?)

He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, thinking what he should say to make her feel better.

"Don't tell me you're giving up on recovering your memories?"

"Of course not...it's just makes me sad not being able to remember...who you used to be"

Seeing her depress like that is something Add doesn't wish to see. He found it strange that he feels concerned and sympathetic for other people.

"It doesn't matter if your mind forgets. As long as your feelings there remain, the memory...it will never disappear even as time passes"

He pointed at her chest and tapped his own with a confident grin. Internally, he thought he has no idea what he's saying.

"Memories never die, they just remain buried there within your consciousness. That's why...I'm sure you will remember your old self"

What Add said gave Aisha motivation to not feel depress and it made her warmly smile.

"Thank you, Add" She suddenly hugged her

"W-wha?! W-what are you doing?"

"Thank you for cheering me up. Thank you for being there for me"

He may not see it, but he can feel she's genuinely thankful to him and in turn, he is glad that he turned her sadness into a smile.

"I get it, I get it. So you can let go now..."

Aisha never thought is the type to be sensitive in being hugged when she noticed his face all red.

"I promised I will help you regain your memories, so don't forget you're not alone"

"...!"

"Besides you have those idiots as friends so you can rely on them as well too"

She may not remember who her comrades are, but she feels they are good people she can trust.

"Right"

A faint smile formed across her face while she looked at the El search party doing various things while waiting.

"...!" She felt a sting in her left arm

"Is there something wrong?" Add saw her pained expression

"It's nothing"

Tightly grasping her left forearm, Aisha hurriedly walked away from Add before he can notice anything strange.

"..." A strange nan sitting near of the tents saw Aisha

Somewhere where no one can disturb her, Aisha pulled back her sleeves and saw the tattoo like markings returned.

"What...is this...?"

The glowing marks haven't appeared ever since the skirmish in the Heart of spire. Her left hand uncontrollably shook.

"Ggh!" She couldn't stop it

As she lifted her hand at arm's length, her glove changed in appearance for a moment.

"Uaah!" Aisha took a step backward

It reverted back a few seconds later, but it startled and scared her.

"What just happened?"

She controlled her breathing and tried processing what just happened.

"I have to calm down for a moment" She sighed, leaning against a tree

Unlike in Feita, Aisha felt the presence of demons in Velder to be much more concentrated and stronger.

"What...was that?"

She looked again and noticed the glowing markings are gone. She doesn't whether it actually exists or she's hallucinating brought by stress.

"I have to stop thinking about it. Velder is more important"

She lightly slapped her cheeks and shook her head, affirming her current goal. When she returned to the camp, the strange man from before went out of hiding and smiled.

"..."

The strange man walked away from the scene and went as far from the camp as possible.

 **Velder camp...**

The El search party gathered and prepared their weapons as they will help the Velder force break through the 3rd residential district.

"All systems: Green. Eve is all set"

"Let's do this" Raven swung his blade

"I with never forgive those demons" Chung made sure his armor is in place

While the others are fired and prepared to charge into the residential area 3, Aisha coldly sweat.

"You nervous or something?" Add tilted his head

"Well...yeah...sort of"

Rather than nervousness, Add noticed that she's rather worried and seemingly afraid of something.

"But I'm all good" She nervously laughed

"Right..."

Even though she wanted to stop thinking about it, Aisha couldn't forget what happened.

"Aisha, don't feel so nervous...okay?"

"Heh? Do I really look that nervous?"

"Ha ha ha. Elves can easily tell even by just looking"

Rena winked and cheerfully smiled. Aisha is not sure whether she should see it as a good thing or bad thing.

"We fought strong enemies before so I'm sure we can beat those demons"

"Y-yeah..."

"Good"

The Grand Archer patted Aisha's back with a heavy force where the latter felt like she got bit by a club or something.

"Ugh..." Aisha tries to straighten her back

Before they could starting heading for the third residential district, Ara looked towards Aisha with a concerned face.

What's wrong, Ara?

"I sense unusual energy from Aisha"

You sensed it too, huh

"Eun?"

The magician emits faint yet strange energy

Ara softly touched the hairpin at the back of her head.

All we can do is observe for now...

"You're right"

Ara slightly nodded as she prepares to join with the rest of the El search party.

 **Residential area 03...**

Elsword and the rest of the El search party had just arrived in the intended location, unaware a demon lord is watching them.

"So they've come here...and little Landar is with them too"

He narrowed his eyes, focusing his attention on the Elemental Master. Add being with the El search party caused him to feel displeased.

"So this is the residential area we break through" Chung whistled

"There will be demons waiting for us. Be careful, everyone"

Not a single one isn't planning to let their guard down. They only walked for a few meters as demons already greeted them with violence.

"Come at me, you worthless scums!"

Raven went ahead and released his anger at the Glitter soldiers who charged nevertheless. They paved their way throughout the residential area with sheer power.

"Get out of my way"

The Reckless Fist's rampage against the demons is unstoppable, but it helps them clear the way faster.

"Is he always like that?" Aisha is in disbelief

"Yeah"

She wondered how she became comrades with the El search party. Right now, what she worries about is the strange things happening to her for the past few days.

(Should I tell him?) Aisha wondered whether to let Add know about it or not

Something inside her is urging her not to and she doesn't understand why. As the El search party reaches the end of the residential area, a large bulky demon jumped down and caused the ground to shake.

"That's a big one!" Chung never thought of seeing a demon with the body of a wrestler

"Aisha?" Add noticed her uneasiness

"I'm fine..."

The demonic energy in Velder is much stronger than in Feita so Aisha feels an increase of discomfort when in the area.

"Whatever that demon is...I'm killing it!"

"Raven, don't just charge in!" Rena went after him

The El search party engaged Uno Hound, but his durable body and abnormal physical strength is hard to deal with. It's a good thing because of it's massive size, it moves slowly.

"Watch out. It's going to charge!" Elsword warned his comrades

The demon bent it's knees and had its one arm on the front and the other on the back. Uno Hound leaped its foot forward and charged forward, unstoppably.

"Freezing arrow!"

With a careful aim, Rena successfully struck it's leg...causing it to stumble down briefly.

"Ggrrrr..."

Ticked off, the large demon stood up quickly and as it looked above...Chung had leaped into the air and smashed his skull. One powerful smash from his cannon, cracked the demon's helm.

"Die, you worthless demon!"

Raven finished off Uno Hound when he set his Nasod arm on full power and gave it a flaming fist on the face. Thanks to their efforts, the Velder knights are able to access a part of the capital.

"You don't look so good"

When they returned to the camp, Add checked on Aisha's condition since he noticed her uneasiness.

"..."

"Is there's something wrong? Are you sick or something"

Aisha kept hesitating whether she should tell Add or not. She kept thinking if he would understand or even believe what she would say to him.

"Actually..." She mustered up her courage

"Hmm?"

"I think...there's something happening to me"

"What do you mean?" His heart skipped a beat

"Ever since in Feita, my body begun to act strange...and my magic as well. Something's happening to me and I don't know what"

The Lunatic Psyker thought Aisha is beginning to realize what's going on with her. He tried to react as less as possible to avoid any suspicion.

"And these bad dreams felt too real. It's like I experienced them before"

"Are you sure about that?"

"I won't tell this to you if I'm not sure!"

His conscience is telling him to reveal the truth, but Add resisted it thinking about the current situation.

(I can't tell her now. Especially with the El search party here)

"Add?" She noticed Add biting his lip

"..."

"Is there...something you're not telling me?"

"..."

Conflicted by because of his conscience, Add went silent unsure what to say to her. He doesn't know how Aisha will react if he tells her...that she is turning into a demon and the demon lord they encountered before knows something about Aisha.

"No. I'm not keeping anything from you"

(Damn it! I hate myself)

In the end he chose to keep the truth from Aisha as he saw the current situation to be quite volatile and dangerous. Still, because he chose to lie Add felt the guilt in his chest.

"You know I don't keep secrets from you. You're someone I care about"

"Add" She blushed at what he said

"W-well...you know...not in a weird way or anything"

Add's face turned red when Aisha started giggling at how he tries to wave his hands defensively.

"Those two are awfully close" Elsword observed as he leaned against a tree

"They sure are"

The Grand Archer surprised Elsword from behind, briefly startling him.

"They only spent a few weeks together and they're that close"

"My~ Elsword, are you jealous?" She teased the Lord Knight

"No...Of course not" Elsword looked away

"Right...If. You. Say. So~"

Dumbfounded, Elsword scratched his head why Rena sounded like she's implying something as she gleefully skipped away.

 **Later that night...**

Everyone in the El search party is peacefully and sleeping soundly, except for Aisha is suffering yet another nightmare.

"You keep denying your own nature...for those people's sake"

"Kkh...!"

"I don't understand why do you prefer to be a human than being a demon. You're one of us, you know"

"I'm not a demon! I'm nothing like you!"

She felt like she experienced this bad dream before. Everything felt too realistic after all.

"Because you spent so much time around humans, you became attached to them"

"Ggh!" She can't stand up with the heavy wounds on her body

"If I were to kill them, would that make you realize you're not human?"

"Don't you dare-!"

Before Aisha could retaliate, the demon lord impaled an energy created sword to her shoulder.

"The more you deny yourself, the more you will fall into despair"

"..."

"You have to accept the truth...you were never human"

The stinging pain of having a sword impaled right through her chest snapped her awake. She gasped for air as it felt like she couldn't breathe.

"J-just another bad dream" She sighed

She looked around and saw her comrades in a deep sleep. Quietly, Aisha went away from the camp to process what she had just dreamed about.

"Something's wrong with me"

Her back slumped against the solid tree and she slid down, frustrated at how she can't make clear of the strange things happening to her.

"What's happening to me...?!"

Her frustration begun to grew and she felt both her thoughts and feelings are being thrown into chaos.

"Aah!" Another headache attacked her

Inside her consciousness, she saw vague visions of what happened in the underground chapel.

"Ai...sha...?"

"Ed...ward...Edward..."

She felt so much chaos and malice back then. It controlled her...it consumed her. Then a memory in the Altar of dedication replaced the scene.

 _I have...to protect him..._

 _I don't want him...to die..._

 _I...can't let him die..._

 _Because...I...because I..._

The feeling of her desperation to protect Add back then overwhelmed her right now. It's beginning to tear apart as she can't handle all the chaotic feelings rushing inside her.

"I...I...!"

Before her consciousness could fade away while her body is becoming numb, Aisha regained control of herself and snapped back to reality.

"W-what was that? What just happened to me?" Aisha felt shocked at the sudden overwhelming force

She felt something dark consuming her just a while ago and she really felt it. Aisha inspected her body and nothing seems to be unusual...as of the moment. Aisha wondered whether this is related to why she couldn't remember what happened in Feita.

 _I...have to...do something..._

Both instances in the underground chapel and Altar of dedication was her blacking out. The last thing she remembered was seeing Add in a dire situation and she was consumed by a strong desire.

(Something is happening to me...and I have to find out what it is...)

Her hands shook, but she held it back. Even if everything seemed fine for now, she couldn't shake off the visions she saw earlier. The mere thought of her becoming something else...inhumane...scared her. Still she is determined to know what is going with her and whether Add knows something or not.

* * *

 **Chapter 09:**

There are truths that cannot be buried forever. Aisha learns this when the El search party encounters the dark elf commander who questions Aisha why she is fighting alongside humans which confuses Aisha herself. After the encounter in the Hope Bridge, Add became more conflicted about telling Aisha the truth, and his feelings towards her are making it difficult.


	9. Questioning the truth

After the success in the first area, the next plan is to clear the bridge leading to the palace of any demons.

(The demons here are much stronger than in Feita)

While doing a regular maintenance check on his Dynamos, Add stopped what he's doing and remembered the fight with Uno Hound.

(If I can't defeat the demons here then how can I beat that damn demon)

The frustration of being almost killed by the demon lord burns his anger.

"I have to get stronger so I can protect her. I can't let it happen again"

He doesn't want to see Aisha become 'that being' again...not in front of the El search party. He looked at his hand, shaking in anger and anxiety. Worryingly, Aisha silently watches Add and worried about how frustrated he looks.

(Why do I suddenly feel worried?)

She sat there, sighing while asking herself. Aisha can feel her heart beating faster than usual. Rena happened to walk by and saw Aisha worryingly looked at Add.

"A-I-S-H-A!" She surprised the Elemental Master when she hugged her from behind

"Kyaa!"

Aisha almost jumped out in surprise when the blonde elf cheerfully startled her.

"W-what was that for?!"

"Nothing~ I just saw how you look so worried towards Add"

"W-well. It's because sometimes...I feel like he's keeping his problems to himself"

She noticed it ever since their encounter in the Underground chapel. Rena doesn't really understand the reason, but she can see how worried Aisha looks.

"I just don't like it. I mean...it's more painful if you keep problems to yourself"

"Oh..."

Rena tilted her head, noticing the genuine concern in Aisha's voice and expression.

"You must really care about Add, huh"

"Well Add has always been there for me and makes me smile when I feel down"

With the few weeks she spent with Add, she grew fond and close to him.

"Aisha, what do you feel about Add?"

"What do I feel...for Add?"

"It sounds like you're very fond of him"

Rena is well aware of how Add feels for Aisha and it's the right opportunity for her to know what the latter thinks to the former.

"It's a bit complicated. I like him as someone I can depend on, but recently I feel like he's not being completely honest with me"

"Oooh"

"Even so, Add is important to me and I don't want to lose him" Aisha thought about the times he was badly injured

"I see~"

Rena smiled with satisfaction and Aisha doesn't understand what's with her strange reaction.

 **The next day...**

Having remember what happened to her the other night, Aisha couldn't stop wondering about seeing the vision of herself...filled with chaos and malice.

(What are you hiding from me?)

Aisha's heart raced as she asked herself while looking at Add. She knows Add is someone she can trust after seeing how much he cares, but recently...she sensed he might be hiding something.

(I hope...I'm wrong...)

All she can do now is trust Add means no harm even if she isn't sure he is keeping a secret she must know.

"...!"

Noticing a strange sensation again, Aisha sat down for a while, trying to bear the pain she's been experiencing for the past few days.

"Kkh! Not now..."

It's like her entire body is being restrained by an invisible force she her heart is bing strangled.

You can never deny the truth...

Before her consciousness fades away and black out again, Aisha struggled to regain control of her senses.

(That was definitely not normal)

Aisha thought that because of her recent visions regarding certain figures whom she felt she knew before she lost her memories.

(But I can't let it stop me now)

Right now her focus is the battle with the demons who have invaded Velder and the in retaking the capital.

"Alright, let's go!" Elsword called everyone

After the victory in Residential area, their next target is to clear Hope bridge of any demons as it's a key point for them to get to the palace.

"Aisha, you're not looking so well? Are you nervous?" Rena worried about her

"I-I'm fine..."

She lied to the Grand Archer. In reality, Aisha senses a disturbance in her flow of energy. It's like a force inside her is disrupting it every time she is in Velder.

"Don't push yourself too much" Add tapped her shoulder

"Thanks, but I'm okay"

(Sometimes she makes me worry)

From a single look, Add can tell something else is bothering her. He didn't ask her about because he felt this is not the right time.

(Why do I have this bad feeling?) He clenched his fist

"Add? Is there something wrong?" She noticed his hands are shaking

"Nothing is wrong"

"You sure? You're hands were shaking"

"I'm just itching to beat up demons"

"Right"

Aisha saw how Add is trying to restrain an intense emotion from the tone of his voice.

(I can't relax thinking about what that demon said yesterday)

The demon's last words haunted him a day after it happened. He felt deep uneasiness just remembering the smirk on the demon spy's face.

"So you're the bunch of insects that beat Uno Hound!"

At the entrance to the bridge, the dark elf commander Chloe greeted the El search party with an insult.

"You...! Why are you with the humans?"

"...?!" Everyone but Add is surprised

"Tch! Annoying..."

Chloe jumped away as demons started appearing. Before the dark elf commander leaped away, she glared at Aisha with great disdain.

"Watch out!" Ara warned

Glitter archers positioned in different locations ambushed them and rained arrows in different directions.

"Go burn in hell!" Raven leaped and wrecked havoc

"Guess they don't like guests" Rena dealt with the demon archers

Glitter demons with shields and spears formed a row and charged, but Add broke their formation with his Quake Buster.

"Hyaaaaah!" Chung rammed the demons in front of him

He swung his cannon and sent demons flying all over. As they advanced, they are surprised by new enemies...dark elves.

"This is...new" Eve tilted her head

"Dark elves. I never thought I would see one here" Rena seems unhappy

"What are they?" Aisha asked

"I don't know much. My mentor says they're elves originating from the world of demons"

The dark elves are nimble and deadly, but even they proved to be no match against the El search party.

"Those demons with defensive armor" Eve pointed at the Glitter Panzers

"Leave them to me" Chung clashed with the armor Glitter

The impact of his cannon to the demon step back a few steps and using the opening, Chung shot it with a critical strike.

"Woah!" Ara dodged a red demon assassin with a poisonous dagger

Stealthy Morfos' agility is almost on par with Ara. Almost. Her spear clashed with the demon's dagger.

"Not fast enough!"

In her celestial fox mode, Ara drove her spear towards the demon's throat, impaling it.

"These barricades are annoying!" A single plasma shot from Add's Dynamos broke the wooden barricades

"They're simply slowing us down" Eve sighed

"Just like those Glitter snipers shorting from watchtowers" Rena commented as well

Other than that, Rena found the demon archers raining arrows on them from a higher ground annoying as well.

(The way that dark elf glared at Aisha earlier. Could it be she knows about it Aisha as well?) Add worried

As they are reaching the end of the Hope bridge, several dark elves ambushed them, but the El search party defended themselves.

"You rats are getting sure are persistent"

Ticked off, Chloe herself appeared to fight the El search party. She is already irritated at the fact they paved their way here faster than she thought, but discovering one of 'them' is fighting against the demons...

"You." What's your reason with fighting alongside the humans?" Chloe faced Aisha

"Huh?"

"How can you betray your own kind? Just how?!"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Aisha is really clueless

Chloe is in disbelief how Aisha is actually clueless to what she is saying. This both confused and irritated the dark elf commander.

"You're not one of them yet you fight alongside them. Isn't that foolish?"

"What do you mean I'm not one of them?" Aisha didn't like what Chloe said

"W-what?"

Yet again, Aisha is still clueless to what Chloe meant and this confused the latter even more.

"You don't even know...Tch!"

Chloe jumped back when she noticed Add charging at her. The latter missed due to the dark elf's agility.

"Are you okay?" He checked Aisha for injuries

"I'm fine..."

The dark elf commander tightly gripped her knife and seeing how the El search party defeats the demons one by one, she knows she can't win.

"I just don't understand...why would you fight the demons instead of the humans?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Aisha insisted

"I'm not sure if you're naive or denial"

While the others are greatly confused, Add knows what she's talking about so that's why he stood in front of Aisha as if to protect her.

(Add?) Aisha noticed how Add is burning with fury

It is the same emotion she saw in him recently. She thought his frustration and anger might be related to demons seeing his expression now.

"Just how can you fight alongside them...?"

Chloe drew back her knife and vengefully glared at the El search party. The group are ready to fight Chloe, but the latter begrudgingly decides to retreat.

"Tch! This isn't over humans! Velder will completely fall and the demons will succeed!"

The leader of the dark elves retreated, leaving everyone else confused to what she was talking about.

(If she knows...then it wouldn't be long before Aisha realizes - Argh! I can't let that happen!) Add clenched his fists

"That dark elf really hates you" Elsword walked towards Aisha

(That dark elf is aware of it as well, huh) Eun doesn't look too happy about it

Luckily, the El search party returned safely as well as the soldiers. The leader of the dark elves may have escaped, but the group was able to capture the bridge back. There were no casualties, just moderate injuries so it's a good thing.

"You look down" Add sat beside Aisha

While the others are resting after a tiring day of fighting dark elves and armored demons, Add went by Aisha's side.

"That dark elf...she said 'I'm not one to them'. I wonder if she's referring them as humans"

"I have no idea what that woman was talking about either"

Aisha noticed an unusual tone in Add's voice. She realized that Add...just lied to her.

(You're lying...) She disappointedly told herself

"I feel like there's more to it. That dark elf was so angry that she kept questioning me why I'm with all of you"

"That doesn't mean anything important. That dark elf doesn't know what she's talking about"

"Are you sure about that?" She asked in an emotionless voice

"I know you well enough to know...you didn't do anything wrong"

She wanted to trust his words, but she begins to doubt her as he lied to her.

"Look. Just don't think too much about it, okay?"

"Sure..."

"Just get some rest. I'm sure you're tired" He petted her head before leaving

As he is planning to check his Dynamos, Ara grabbed and dragged him away to somewhere where they can talk privately.

"Hey! Why did you drag me all of a sudden?!" Add demanded to know

Ara, currently as Eun confronted Add, regarding the danger she sensed.

"I don't really know what's going on, but I know you're hiding something"

"Huh?"

"Back then, the dark elf questioned why a demon is fighting alongside with humans"

Add's heart skipped a beat when Eun mentioned that. He's smart enough to know what she is talking about.

"The others, especially Aisha herself is unaware what it means...but the way you reached. You certainly know something"

Eun recalled seeing Add's wary and furious expression back then.

"As a spiritual being, I immediately sense something is off with the magician. It was then I realized she's a demon...and a powerful one at that"

"..."

"When I observed her, I noticed she isn't aware of it. Ara doesn't want to take any action until the situation is clear"

"..."

"Then I noticed you seemed to have particular knowledge about this"

Eun walked around Add and inspected him while he follows her every move.

"What if I do?" After a moment of silence, Add spoke

"Then you better start talking"

He knows he has no escape no so he is forced to tell Eun what he knows about Aisha.

"It started back in Feita when a demon lord appeared, wanting Aisha for some reason. So I fought the bastard"

"Then?"

"I was about to die back then...when Aisha transformed...into a demon. It happened both at the chapel and the altar"

"Oh..."

Eun tilted her head, interested at what Add had just revealed to her.

"That demon lord knows something about Aisha so he wants her. That scum even said Aisha isn't human, but a demon"

"That's true though. Well...in her case...it's suppressed"

"Repressed?"

"I don't know what's causing the repression, but it's not going to hold for long"

"..."

"Anyway, I wonder why you haven't told her yet"

He, himself knows the answer yet he still refuses to fully admit it out of his stubborn nature.

"Could it be...you have romantic feelings for her, boy"

"...?!" He reacted

"From the looks of it, you feel conflicted"

Eun accurately guessed Add's feeling about the truth he has been hiding.

"I can't tell her because I know she'll be hurt if she learns she's a demon"

"But wouldn't it hurt more the longer you keep it from her?"

"I know that!"

He hit a tree and caused significant damage to it. Eun, on the other hand, found his conflicted feelings amusing.

"I know you mean well, but you have to think about her feelings"

"I wanted to the the truth, but these feelings...I can't bear them!"

There are times Add wanted to tell the truth, but when he started developing feelings for her...it became impossible.

"It's because I fell in love with her, I can't bear telling her something so unacceptable"

"You humans and your emotions. Humans like you can't think straight when you love someone"

Eun shook her head, not understanding the concept of love for humans.

"I don't want to see her cry or get hurt because it hurts me"

"Well, in my opinion, it's best by being honest with your feelings"

"What do you mean?"

"You shouldn't bottle up your feelings. You're bound to let them go sooner or later"

Annoyed at seeing Add's dilemma, Eun gave him a piece of advise she learned from observing humans.

"Maybe it's time you let her know how you feel for her"

Eun winked as she walked away, leaving Add to think about the advise she gave to him.

 **Later...**

Not long after the battle in Hope bridge, Aisha felt something like is trying to break free. She kept struggling against it so she kept feeling excruciating pain.

"Hey, Aisha...can we talk?" Add walked by

"S-sure..."

She doesn't want him to worry again so she held back the pain she is current experiencing.

(Not good...my vision...is fading away) She couldn't hold it any longer

"Listen there's something I need to tell you" Add couldn't look at her

"..."

"I should have told you this before"

When he turned his sights at her, he noticed Aisha is definitely not feeling well. Before he could ask what's wrong, Aisha lost consciousness.

"Aisha!"

He caught her as she collapsed and noticed black markings on her left arm.

"What the...?!"

The strange pattern disappeared before the rest of the El search party could see it. This causes his worry to grow even more...fearing for the worst outcome.

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

The truth can no longer be hidden.


	10. Revelation

**Author:** Chapter 11 will be the final chapter for the "Demon in Velder arc" before entering the "Hamel arc" so it will be longer than the previous chapters. Next chapter will reveal more about Aisha's past and how Add's confession will affect her. Then again...there will be always something to ruin happiness (Mwuhahahaha!). I have an official term for the next arc, but I used 'Hamel arc' as placeholder to prevent spoilers.

 **"I inserted a certain mysterious character there somewhere. He is crucial to the story as he started the chain of events leading up until now"**

* * *

 _Will...I be able to change something...?_

That mere thought etched in the mind of a mysterious person wearing a black suit, highlighted by glowing outlines and a diamond shaped core on the chest.

"I can't give up just yet...not until I find you. But first there is something I must do ..."

He looked towards a horizon, overseeing the Velder capital set ablaze by demons.

"Just wait for me. I will definitely find you"

A forgotten moment surfaced Intl Aisha's mind, letting the sound and color flow to her thoughts.

"This is...who I am. What I am..."

She reflected on her own nature, quietly looking at her own palms. The power was unacceptable, but it was a part of her.

"I'm not of them. I'm...not human..."

Clearly, she hated admitting that, but the truth has to be accepted at some point. She reflected on the demon that is her, realizing the destruction she brought around her surroundings.

 _No what you do...the truth will keep haunting you..._

Aisha suffered another vision of the nameless demon lord, telling her mysterious statements that definitely has a deeper meaning.

 _You can't run away from them..._

A bluntness struck her mind, pushing her at the edge of her dream and back Intl the waking world. She opened her eyes, confused and unable to remember what her dream was about.

What happened yesterday was unexpected so Add couldn't stop having his anxiety get the best of him. How could he not panic knowing the cause of Aisha suddenly fainting most likely has something to do with it.

"Oh? You're awake. How are you feeling?" Elsword smiled

"Fine. Just fine"

"You sure? You might pass out again"

"I think all I needed was just rest"

That was not the whole truth. In reality, Aisha is aware it has something to do with the changes in her body. Her magic had been declining at a slow rate and this is a serious problem for her.

"You should take it easily for a while" Rena suggested

"Sure. I'll do that"

She appreciated her comrade's concerns, but it saddens her a bit they don't know what's happening to her. The celestial fox Run observed the flow of energy in Aisha's body and seeing the increasing influence of dark power...she knew something must be done.

 **Somewhere...**

Ever since the encounter and failure in Hope bridge, Chloe could barely face the demon lord due to being defeated by a group of ragtag misfits.

"You failed me, huh. Well I already expected that..." He sighed, disappointed

"But there's a demon among them! A traitor!"

"A demon, you say?"

At that instant, the demon lord is already aware to who Chloe is referring to, but he's not stupid enough to let Chloe suspect he has knowledge of it.

"A magician fighting alongside humans..."

"Hmm. Then the obvious punishment for treachery is death. Nothing else"

The fact that Chloe saw Aisha is a demon is a huge progress for him. Back in Feita, he could barely recognize Aisha's demonic nature...but know...it's far different.

(I guess playtime is over. Time to settle things)

"Lord N-"

"Now that I found something interesting, it seems I have to make a move"

"Huh?"

"I'm bored doing nothing. I want to play with the humans...and deal with the so called traitor"

Unaware of his real intentions, Chloe didn't question the demon lord to why he suddenly decides to directly act himself.

 **Meanwhile...**

Preparations are done to face against the formidable Glitter panzers and alchemists. The El search party, knowing they are drawing near the palace, they ready themselves to retake Velder.

"Are you sure you're on the condition to fight?"

"I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy" Aisha smiled at Add to lessen his worries

"Just in case, I'll be watching your back so don't worry"

"Thanks"

His genuine concern uplifts her, but deep inside Add...he fear for what might happen to Aisha.

"I have reconfigured the Nasod arm by 25% so don't overdo it or it will overheat beyond your tolerance"

"Yeah. Thanks for the repair, Eve" Raven flexed his mechanical arm

"You are welcome" Eve nodded as she prepares her Nasod drones

The party set out to the palace entrance through the bridge they cleared the other day to the commercial area.

(The power here is much stronger than before. At this rate...)

Unlike the previous areas, Aisha can feel her body beginning to surrender and her mind about to go blank.

Time's up. Playtime is over.

She heard a voice. It was the same voice she heard in her dreams. The voice of a demon repeatedly reminding her of the truth.

I'm going to remind you...the truth you wished to escape...

An unimaginable power grasped her consciousness. It showed her a memory from her childhood.

 _A dark power..._

 _A mistake..._

 _A grave sin..._

Horrified, Aisha pulled herself away from the unimaginable power and brought her senses back to reality.

"You okay? You look like you were spacing out?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking some things"

She brushed off Add's concern as they all venture into the commercial area. The more the El search party walks in the area, the more they can feel eyes tracking them.

"Demons" Elsword drew his weapon

As the group came to a stop is the moment the dem assassins jumped out of hiding. Each drawing their respective weapons, the El search party beat and cut down all the demons the ambushed them.

"Seems like we're not invited"

Raven grabbed one by the face and repeatedly smash it until it's no longer moving.

(There's one strong demon power, but the other one...it's power is terrifying)

Aisha focused on feeling that power a demon caught her off guard, but Add kicked it away.

"Don't lose focus"

"S-sorry!"

She went back and fighting the other demons until they finished dealing with them all.

"Those demons came out to die" Raven felt unsatisfied

"Yeah, yeah. They were too weak for you" Rena shook her head and sighed

"What? It's true. They were too weak for me"

Rather than be upset, Rena ended up laughing which Raven found really strange.

"Boy, there's an enormous demon power here. Someone with terrifying power is waiting for us" Eun warned Add

"What...?!"

"It's waiting for us. Why? I don't know"

(It might be him)

He's not sure yet, but Add suspects it's that certain demon lord. Remembering his defeat las time, he refused to suffer the same thing.

(If it's him, then I won't lose this time)

He worriedly looked at Aisha, fearing the same thing might happen again.

"You're worried for her, aren't you?" Eun guessed

"Obviously. She's important to me"

"Oh come on. Just say you love her"

"I'm not good at being direct"

He looked away, embarrassed at how Eun is teasing him. As the group continued with little problem, they all stopped when a small knight walked in and blocked their path.

"Please tell me that's not a demon"

The small demon knight made childish and incoherent noises. It's multiple eyes peaking from the helmet and pointing it's small weapon at the El search party, challenging them.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm not fighting a useless runt!"

Annoyed, Raven walked towards the seemingly harmless Spriggan. Thinking Spriggan is powerless, he flicked it's helmet only to provoke it.

"Raven!" Rena shouted

Raven suddenly flew away and into a building. He angered Spriggan who showed it's true form and uppercut him.

"Bastard! That hurts!" He sprung out of the rubble

Furious, he recklessly charged in only to realize it's shadowy body is stronger than it looks.

"...!?"

Aisha's body is beginning to weaken again. This time, she can't stop the force from pulling away her consciousness.

"I have...to fight...and help them..."

She wanted to, but her own nature her is struggling to break free with her subconsciousness the only thing restraining it...barely.

"Doom...strike!"

Chung leaped into the air and using the power of his Guardian stone, channeled power into his cannon and into his strength.

"Haaaaaaah!"

Elsword then channeled power into his sword, changing it's form and slashed Spriggan in rapid succession.

"This is for that punch earlier"

Lastly, Raven dealt the final blow when he overheat his Nasod arm and smashed Spriggan to the ground, dissipating it's shadowy form.

"That should be the end of it" Rena kicked the empty armor

"Aisha?"

Add was the first one to notice her growing instability. When he rushed to her side, he saw how she is on the brink of fainting.

"Aisha, you don't look too well" Rena noticed her uneasiness

"Are you sick?" Chung is worried for his comrade

Aisha almost collapsed, but Add supported her so she wouldn't fall. The Sakra Devanam tightly gripped her spear, aware of the situation.

"I'm...fine..." Aisha responded

Not long after she says that, the markings on her left forearm returned...making her feel pain.

"No you're not" Eun couldn't hold it back anymore

"Ara?" Rena is confused

"You're condition is worsening. If we don't do something, it'll be permanent"

Everyone in the El search party are confused to what the celestial fox currently in control of Ara is saying.

"What's happening to me?" Aisha wanted to know

"A seal inside you is breaking"

"Seal?" Raven doesn't understand

"That seal is the only thing keeping you human. Now it's about to break"

Still, no one understands, but from the sound of it...no good will come out of it.

"And I'm the one who's going to break it"

A voice responded out of nowhere. Before everyone can react, a dark and violent force swept everyone away.

"Aisha!"

When Add regained his balance, he froze, shocked to see the demon lord grbbjng Aisha's arm.

"As expected of your grandfather. He placed quite the durable seal, lasting for these past few years"

"W-who are you?" Aisha felt terror at the demon lord's presence

"The one who's going to wake you up from this lie"

The demon lord projected a sword made out of energy. Realizing what the demon lord is about to do, Add stood on his feet and before he could go in between.

"Noooo!"

The weapon is stabbed right through the Elemental Master. Her body, motionless, falls to the ground after the demon lord pulls out the sword and let go of her.

"Still warm" He remarked at the fresh blood on the weapon

"I'll kill you, bastard!"

Consumed by fury, Add recklessly charged in, and his fist is caught by the demon lord.

"Oooh? Angry I stabbed the woman you fell in love?"

"You bastard!"

He set his Nasod armor to full capacity, but even that barely made the demon lord be pushed back.

"You scum!" Raven leaped into the air

He swung his blade with all of his might, but he was pushed back when the demon lord swung his with greater force.

"You're not getting out of here alive"

Even Elsword is filled with complete anger after seeing a comrade of his get killed right in front of him.

(Something's not right...)

While the others fights the demon lord, Ara stopped in her tracks when she sensed danger coming from Aisha's motionless body. While the fury driven Add exchanged blows with the demon lord, Aisha is floating within her own consciousness.

 _So this is what dying feels like..._

Somehow...it feels really familiar...

 _Have I...experienced it before...?_

 _I wonder...why it feels so strange...?_

She couldn't move, but she could still feel so she kept feelings everything around her.

"You can't run away anymore, Landar"

 _This voice. The demon lord..._

 _I...think...I remember his name..._

 _What...was it...?_

 _Ah that's right. His name was..._

"Nero..."

A wounded Aisha briefly leaned against a tree while facing a demon lord wielding a sword with faintly glowing markings.

"To think you are willing to leave your friends to protect them...from you"

"They're important to me. I don't want to hurt them"

"You've spent so much time with humans you became attached to them"

"That's because they taught me...so many things..."

Even if she's badly bleeding, Aisha stood her ground while holding her deeply wounded arm.

"Have you forgotten you're not one of them!"

"That's why I have to stay away from them...because I have to face my own nature"

"You..."

"I will fight against it. Because I will only lose to it if I give in to it. Elsword and the others taught me that"

"Pathetic"

With a swing, the demon lord Nero released energy from his sword. Aisha used magic to block it, but she's greatly weakened as she is too injured to fight.

"I'll show you how foolish it is...to protect your so called friends"

Before Nero could swing his sword again, energy blasted violently between them. A figure wearing black with white hair stood in front of Aisha, saving her on the right time.

"You look like just..."

"Go"

The figure slightly turned his head and commanded Aisha with one word. Without questioning it, Aisha fled from the scene, leaving the demon lord and the mysterious person. As she ran, she noticed the markings on her arm aching again.

"Aagh! If this continues, I'll...return into a demon"

She stopped, worried at the glowing markings on her left forearm. At the moment, she is growing desperate...afraid of what will happen.

"I can't let things end here"

Aisha held her family's brooch given to her by her parents when she was young. She continued to walk aimlessly, as her injuries are consuming her.

"There's one way left to slow it down, but it will cost a huge price"

She begins to cry even though she knows there's no time for an emotional moment.

"Elsword...everyone...forgive me. I don't want to do this, but this is the only way...so I wouldn't hurt all of you"

Before she could succumb to her injuries, Aisha prepares to cast one more spell with her remaining strength.

"Everyone, I hope all of you can forgive me one day. For suddenly leaving...and for what I'm about to do to myself"

She concentrated the magic on her hand and finishes the small magic circle that marked the back of her gloves.

"I'm sorry...because I have to forget all of you...and the time we spent together"

She finished casting the spell into herself and she pressed her fingers on her temples and felt the spell surge from her head then to her entire body. The markings on her arm disappears as if it calmed down.

"Ah it's you..."

Aisha is about to succumb to her injuries when she saw the figure in black that saved her. Before the figure could react, Alisha's consciousness begins to fade away and her body falls down a slope and down to a grassy ground.

 _Aisha..._

Before she closes her eyes, she heard the figure affectionately whisper something to her.

"That's right. I remember it now. I erased...my own memories"

While Aisha recovered an important part of her past, Nero had already beaten the El search party.

(She's still resisting it? How? The seal is already broken...)

Everyone could barely stand or even move at all. Their surroundings are almost obliterated, showing signs they fought with all they got.

"As for you, human. You gave me so much trouble I'll end you right here, right now!"

Nero raised his sword, preparing to struck a badly injured Add, when he felt a burning sensation on his chest.

"Ooh? My chest..."

His chest wasn't just blown right through, but horribly scorched as well. Add looked past the demon lord and to his surprise, he saw Aisha push up herself from the ground.

"Ed...ward..."

"Ai...sha...? Is that you?"

This is the third time it happened so he feared she is out of control again. Nero smiled upon seeing Aisha transformed again, but before hr could compliment her...

"...?!"

In mere seconds, Aisha is standing in a different location while blankly staring at a severed arm before throwing it away like a piece of trash.

(Tch. I wasn't paying attention)

His severed arm is smoking, signifying it's regenerating...but slowly.

"Ne...ro..."

"Amazing. To keep you alive, your demonic nature acted on it's own"

"..."

(Well. I got what I want, albeit only a small part of it. Still...this is enough)

As Nero smiled, Aisha leaped forward and smashed the ground...only for her opponent to disappear again. Everyone is both conflicted and confused at the situation, having see Aisha having traits of a demon right before their eyes. The moment didn't take long with Aisha reverting to her normal self and collapsing on the ground.

"The situation turned from bad to worse, boy" Eun clicked her tongue, a bit upset towards Add

"What's going on here?! What was that?!"

Elsword, suspecting Add has knowledge about this, grabbed his collar and demanded to know what's going on.

"The one thing I'm trying to protect Aisha from"

Elsword loosened his grip and smacked his hand away, annoyed having his collar all wrinkled. Everyone looked at each other as Eun's gaze at Add urges him to confess what he knows. Seeing how the situation turned out, Add has no choice but reveal what he knows.

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

With the turn of events, Add never thought it would get worse like this and wanting to protect Aisha, he has no choice but to confess what he knows. Learning their comrade's burden, the El search party will do what they can to protect and help their friend. Meanwhile, Add musters up courage to tell Aisha how he truly feels for her as per a certain El search party member's advice.

 _"I don't want to hide my feelings anymore. I want you to know them right here, right now"_


	11. True Feelings

After the incident in the Commercial area, the El search worried about what happened regarding Aisha. All eyes directed to Add who has clear involvement in her situation.

"You knew about this, but you didn't tell us" Elsword wants to get angry at him, but he merely sighed

Add knew keeping it as a secret is wrong, but he saw it as a way to protect Aisha.

"How long has this been going?" Raven calmly asked

"The symptoms started manifesting ever since we entered the Feita tower. It might had been with her before I even found her"

"You did say you found her unconscious and heavily injured...and with amnesia"

Like the others Rena suspected how Add found her and the sudden revelation is connected.

"You should have told us the truth before. Now look what happened!" Raven swung his arm and kicked the ground

When both Add and Aisha were found heavily wounded at the Altar of dedication, Add lied by telling them he has no knowledge why they were attacked by the demon lord.

"Do you think I can just tell of you how Aisha somehow transforms into a demon?"

"Even so, Aisha is our friend and comrade. We could have understood and tried to help her if you told us" Rena is a bit disappointed of Add

"We'll definitely find a way to help Aisha. We never leave a friend behind" Elsword clenched his fist

Even if Aisha's case is mysterious, that won't stop them from helping one of their own.

"Before we could focus on dealing with this situation, we have to deal with the demons in the last area"

In order to deal with Aisha's problem, they first have to take care of the problems with the demons in Velder to lessen what they are dealing with.

"For now we have to focus in dealing with the demons in the Southern Gate" Elsword announced to his comrades

"..." Everyone nodded

While everyone is planning their next move, Aisha is suffering the after effects of what happened to her. With the seal broken, her demonic nature is let loose, but it's her human power that's barely holding it back.

"S...Sult..."

While asleep, her head twisted left to right while she's sweating coldly.

 _Aisha, get away from that book!_

An old man warned her, but before he could reach her...the book opened itself and power was wildly set free. Everything else is either vague or too dark to remember.

"Grand...pa..."

Deep inside the darkest corner of her mind, some parts of her are trying to make her remember an old memory from a long time ago.

 _You don't deserve this kind of fate, Aisha..._

 _I don't want you to suffer for the rest of your life..._

 _That's why...I want you to live a normal life..._

 _For that to happen...I have to seal it away...your demon self..._

A powerful spell. She vaguely recalled a certain someone using magic on her. It felt warm, but it felt cold afterwords. Aisha floated into an endless void, with all of her senses gone numb.

 _It's not your fault. It wasn't your fault..._

She remembered the feeling of darkness coursing through her veins and creeping through her soul. She screamed in pain, unable to handle the sudden changes.

"No!"

Aisha ended waking up in so suddenly without her realizing it. She rose her back from the bed while her hand pressed against her chest, feeling her own pulse.

"Huh? What happened?"

The last thing she remembered is being stabbed then dying. It just came to her she remembered she wiped out her own memories. The only problem is the rest of her memories are still blank. She doesn't know the clear reason to why she erased her own memories.

"Just what Nero wants from me?"

She now remembered the demon lord who hunted her since Feita and almost killed Add twice.

"What the..."

Aisha discovered markings on her forearm. The same marking she saw in the memory she recovered. It faintly glowed, signifying demon energy that had been let loose.

 **Meanwhile...**

Their next objective is dealing with the demon forces in the Southern Gate. This means their enemies will be stronger. At the mere thought of a powerful enemy frustrates Add.

"I will not get stronger with my current power. I need to research a way to increase my limited capabilities"

He admits his Nasod armor isn't perfected yet or even completed. Add uses his spare time to continue researching to remove the Nasod armor's limited power.

"What if...?"

While fiddling with his Nasod Dynamos he muttered himself, a small chance, but it's his best choice.

"It's my best option, but it won't be easy. I have to reconfigure the energy flow of the Nasod armor and compatibility with my body

"Hey, stupid boy" Eun hit Add with the bottom of her spear

"Hey!"

"Don't 'hey' me, stupid boy. When are you planning to tell her the truth?"

"Which truth?"

"Both!"

Annoyed, the celestial fox slapped his head further irritating him, but he didn't say anything about it. Just rubbing the back of his head

"It's not easy to tell her she's a demon and..."

"You love her"

"Yeah. That..."

"Look around. The situation just got worse. At any moment, that girl is at risk of transforming into a full demon with the seal broken!"

Eun broke her calm demeanor after experiencing the incident in the commercial area. While Eun continued to yell at Add who is visibly annoyed, Aisha overhears their conversation.

"Huh?"

She became curious upon hearing the celestial fox mention her, albeit indirectly.

"You have to tell her the truth. Are you going to wait the day she loses the remainder of her humanity and starts killing people left to right"

"I won't let that happen! I won't let Aisha become one of them" Add clenched his fists

"Aaaaah! It's because your stupidity the girl you love is turning into a full fledged demon"

Aisha hid, continuing to listen to their conversation. She couldn't explain why her heart is racing, fearing the real meaning of their words.

"It's because of that demon lord, her demon nature is now free. It will be a matter of time before Aisha Landar stops being human for good"

"..."

"Humans like you are always guided by their emotions. This why your race dies so easily. You never think first!"

"I know she wouldn't be able to handle the truth"

"That's true, but seeing her feelings for you...she'll despise you at first, but she could never completely hate"

Before Add could respond, Aisha revealed herself, shocking both Eun and Add. It became not just an awkward situation, but a tensed one

"What's...happening to me...?" She turned to look at the two

"You're turning back into a demon. You were a demon before, but it was sealed away. Now that it's broken, you're reverting back"

"Eun...!"

"She has to know the truth now that her humanity is in the brink of fading away as she's becoming close to a full demon"

Aisha stood frozen, unable to comprehend what Eun had said. She would never thought she can be a demon.

"When you become a full fledged demon you're human feelings will just...disappear. The people important to you...you'll hurt them...or worse"

"I'm going to be a demon...?"

"Correct. And there's no stopping it"

Her knees slumped on the ground, rendered speechless at the truth about her. Add rushed to her side, seeing the disbelief in her eyes.

"And that stupid boy knows what has been happening to you since the beginning"

Eun swept her own hair, bluntly revealing everything to Aisha. The latter turned her eyes towards the regretful Lunatic Psyker.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. If you want to hate me for the rest of your life...go ahead. I deserve it"

Without saying anything for a couple of minutes, Aisha raised her hand and gave Add the strongest slap on the cheek she can deliver. Silence feel between them for a few minutes until it's broken when Aisha weakly hit his chest several times.

"I don't understand. Why is it...Why is it...?"

"Ai...sha...?"

"I want to hate you. I want to hate you so badly...but I can't bring myself to..."

Tears streamed down her cheeks. Not wanting to ruin the moment, Eun remained silent and observed.

"I want to hate you for lying to me, for keeping this from me...but I just can't...I just can't..." She covered her face, not wanting her conflicted expression be seen

"..." Add doesn't know what to say

"I want to lash out on you for making me feel betrayed, but...but...both my mind and heart can't just hate you"

"Aisha..."

"You know why? It's because I've fallen for you..."

Add's heart skipped a bit. He never thought Aisha felt that way and would be the one for first confess.

"I've fallen in love with you right before I know it. Now...I can't hate you. What's wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you. Me on the other hand...I'm a worthless scum for lying to you"

He gently embraced her, feeling guilty for making her cry and feel that way.

"Aisha, I'm sorry for lying. I truly am. I was so scared...I don't know what to do. I just want to protect you, but I couldn't even do that"

"You're stupid, you know that. You're the most stupid person I ever met"

"Yeah. I may call myself a genius, but in reality I am stupid...for making the woman I love cry"

"A-add?!"

Add mustered up courage to finally confess to her. It's a now or never situation after all.

"Aisha, the truth is-"

His words are cut off when Aisha backed away, tightly clenching her forearm. Her demonic nature took advantage of her current emotional vulnerability...

"Boy, back away now!"

Without being able to react in time, both Eun and Add were swept away by a powerful a shock wave.

"Uaaaaahh! Get out of my head! Get out...of my head!"

She could hear voices within her mind. The relentless whispers tortures her sanity, piercing it all over her subconsciousness.

"Nngghh!"

"Aisha!"

"Stay away!"

The violent grew wildly and Aisha couldn't stop from her demon blood from taking over again. When the power died down, what stumbled in front of them is a beast that had been released.

"No...no..." It's what he feared the most

Aisha took a deep breath, analyzing her surroundings when Eun attacked. With little effort, she caught the blade of the speed with two fingers.

"Annoying..."

She blasted the celestial fox away, referring her back to Ara. For the first time, she spoke clearly.

"Aisha" He stood up to face her

Because he loved her, he couldn't bring himself to even hurt her. It's what love does to someone.

"..."

Her demon blood fed on her vulnerability. Without much resistance, Aisha changed into a demon once again. This time, she begin to closely resemble one. Her hair turned white, her eyes changed color, and a pair of horns appeared on her head.

"...?!"

In a flash, she appeared behind him and violently hit him away. She then grabbed the conflicted Lunatic Psyker by the throat, slowly crushing it.

"Aisha, this isn't you. You're not a demon!"

"Shut...up..."

In her current state, she couldn't even recognize Add. It's like her mind has been empties of humanity.

"If I'm going to die by your hands then I might as well tell you how I truly feel"

"...?"

Her grip on her throat weakened, allowing him to breathe. It's like something struck her...a familiarity.

"I should have told you this a long time ago. I show have told you...how I fell in love with you"

"...?!" She reacted

Ara had just regained consciousness, but she couldn't move after taking a hit from point blank range.

"At first I was doubting it, but now I'm certain...I truly did develop feelings for you"

"..."

"You were changing me, but that's a good thing. No one made me feel this way. It's like when I'm with you, there's always warmth inside me"

Her hand is shaking. Add's words are beginning to give light to her darkness engulfed mind, but the demonic power wouldn't let her go that easily.

"I didn't tell you because I was afraid you were going reject me, but after you said you love me...it was my happiest moment"

"Add...A...dd..."

"I don't want to hide my feelings anymore. I'll tell you how I really feel right here, right now"

"..."

"Aisha, I love you. I don't care what you become, it won't stop me from loving you. That's why...that's why I want to protect you from yourself even if it kills me"

She finally let go of Add who is gasping for air. His words...it made the Aisha he knee surface.

"Add, you idiot. You really are an idiot!" She wiped her tears away

"I'm an idiot alright. I'm an idiot because I was too scared to tell you how I truly feel"

"Add, you...you...argh!"

She's losing control again. As the pain continued to torment her, the El search party arrived and couldn't believe what they are seeing.

"Aisha!" Elsword is in disbelief

"Oh no" Rena covered her mouth

Conflict stirred within her mind. Even if chaos wanted to crept up to the core of her very soul, she fought against it.

"I...I..."

"It's alright. It's alright. You're not alone, remember?"

His warmth soothed the raging force within her. Add managed to dampen down her demonic nature, much to Ara's surprise.

"I'll always be here for you. That's how much I love you"

"W-what...?!" Chung shook her head

Seeing the two lovingly embracing each other, Elsword felt a sudden sharp pain in his chest...and it's obvious what he means. While the others are confused to what's going on, Ara found the moment adorable and sweet.

"Hmm...a human and a demon. I never thought such emotions will bloom. Who am I to judge? It's love!" Ain shook his head

Ain, who sensed what's going on, thought to himself. He despises demons yet he appreciates the beauty of emotions. He never thought he would be this conflicted.


	12. Not the end

**Author:** I will work on the next chapter as soon as I get my free time, but schedules and other priorities are making it hard for me than it already is. Still...I intend to finish what I started. Hamel Arc will be starting by next chapter. Chapter 13 will have less fighting as it would be more about conversations.

* * *

 _Some things are not meant to be..._

While the other El search party members prepares for the assault on the Southern Gate, Aisha has her mind about what's going to happen to her.

"There's no way out of this..."

She has yet to recover the memory of why she became a demon to begin with and who sealed her demonic nature in the first place. Seeing the situation, Aisha came to a conclusion...she can't avoid her nature.

"Sooner or later I'll hurt my friends...and Add..."

She feared she would succumb to her own nature and end up attacking everyone she knew. Aisha doesn't want that to happen, but without her other memories...she won't be able to solve this mystery.

"I don't want to hurt anybody..."

The mere thought of it made her feel terrified. They're all important to her so she doesn't want to cause them harm.

"Aisha" Add tapped her shoulder

Seeing the fear in her eyes, he sat beside her knowing she needed someone to comfort her.

"You're scared. What's the matter?"

"It's because of what's happening to me"

Aisha lowered her head, remembering how she injured Ara and suffocated Add the other day. If she hadn't snapped out of it, she could have killed them.

"I don't want to hurt anybody. I'm scared that if I lose control again...I'll... I'll...hurt everyone..."

"I won't let that happen. I won't let it get to that"

"Add..."

Add pulled her head closer to his chest and whispered to her. He couldn't imagine her fear of becoming what Nero is hoping for.

"I love with all my heart. No matter how impossible it seems...I won't give up"

"You..."

"If there's a problem, there's a solution. That's the law of this world...and I'll definitely find the answer"

"You're so optimistic"

"I'll grab that small glimpse of light even if it's far so you should stray away from that light"

His comfort lightened up the weight in her chest, making her smile.

"Ha ha ha..." She laughed

"Hmm?"

"Sorry. It's just that you don't give up and you're always there for me. Which is the reason I fell in love with you in the first place"

"I won't give up...because you're the reason why I continue"

She embraced him and he embraced her in return. As the two reassured each other, Rena observed with a sweet smile as she saw how the two love each other.

Velder...

Somewhat upset, Nero sat quietly as his subordinates looked at each other. He has been quiet and barely says anything.

"Lord Nero, is your silence about the magician Landar?" One of his soldiers asked

"That human had become a great pain. If it wasn't for him...Aisha Landar could have fully transformed by now!"

He temporarily broke his calm demeanor and released intense magic energy that resulted in the increase in gravity, almost crushing the lesser demons.

"I will not waste anymore time. I'll kill those pests..."

"W-what are you planning, my lord?" One of his commanders asked

"Right now, Chloe is preparing to summon Nephilim. Just in time...those people had entered Velder again"

Nero felt the presence of the El search party inside Velder and paving their way on the Southern gate.

"It's time I remind Landar how her demonic nature came to btrivial

Standing up, Nero decides to head to the area where the battle will take place while one of his lieutenants followed behind him.

"What about the demon Luciela and her butler?"

"Lu has no intention in trivial human affairs. She has her attentions somewhere else"

His attention is towards the El search and knowing Lu won't get in the way, he didn't view her as an obstacle.

Southern Gate...

Even as the Glitter commander shouts as dozens of Arc Glitter soldiers charged, the El search party wiped them out with little difficulty.

"You're in the way!"

The Lunatic Psyker bent the heavily armored Glitter panzer Vardon and sent it flying to several Glitter soldiers. By overloading his Nasod armor's circuits, his direct attacks are stronger than regular ones.

(It's still on the testing phase, but my research is showing promise)

Add released plasma that sent the demons surroundings him flying everywhere. Everyone is too busy fighting the demons, except for Aisha who stopped for a moment.

"He's here...!"

She felt Nero's presence heading to the Southern Gate and a powerful source of dark energy.

"...?!"

A demon jumped and prepares to strike her down, but she retaliated with a blast of magical energy.

(Kkh!)

By releasing a large amount of power, it risks her of losing control and unleashing her demonic nature.

(How can I fight properly if I can't used too much power?!)

She's forced to limit her own attacks or she would go on a rampage and attack everyone in sight.

"We need to reach the castle!"

Seeing an opening, Elsword told the other El search party members and as they draw closer to their destination, more demons ambushed them.

"Aisha" Add went to her side

He noticed her increasing discomfort as they get near the Velder castle.

"I can sense a large amount of dark power here. It's affecting me"

"It must be dark El. Demons tend to react when in the reach of the dark el"

Ara concluded since she felt dark power lingering in the air and the increase in the demons' strength contributed to it.

"Aisha..."

"I'll be fine. I can still fight..."

Aisha knows Add is worried for her, but they have to end it here and close the portal to prevent more demons from coming in the kingdom.

"I can sense him here. That demon lord" She told Add

"The piece of trash?! Tsk! He won't stop until he gets what he wants"

Fury seethed in his eyes and Aisha's gentle touch, calmed him down for a bit. She doesn't want to see that much emotion in his eyes.

"I won't let him get to you. Over my dead body..."

"Don't say things like that. You make me worry"

"I won't go down...because I don't want to leave you alone"

To relieve her worry, Add promised, in a way, that he won't go down that easily. While the El search party proceeds, Ain observed what has been happening.

"This kind of power. I feel as if the outcome will test each other's feelings. I hate this part of the story"

His concern is towards the El search party, but he briefly shifted his attention at an unknown entity that had entered the area as well.

"There's...two of him? Though that one has a different wavelength...and a bit terrifying"

The figure isn't a demon, but a human so he didn't view the person as a threat and let it be sensing emotions of concern and desire to protect.

"Well, well...Mr. Parallel version, what role are you going to play?"

Ain return to his passive role as an observer and watched the El search reach the castle.

"There's too many bosses here!" Rena panted

"This must be what one can call a last stand" Eve commented

"At least we reached the castle" Raven is thankful

The portal is inside the castle and as they enter the large gate, Chloe greeted them with a hostile glare.

"You made it this far, humans...but this is as far as you go!"

Technically there's a Nasod, an elf, and a demon, but that doesn't really matter now. Chloe brought out a relic powered by dark el from the demon realm.

"Kkh!" Aisha felt like being suffocated

"Aisha!"

The energy of the dark el is empowering her demonic self and holding it back pains her much.

"You betrayed your own kind for a worthless human. Go die with them!"

Chanting a dark elven spell, the relic glowed brighter until it released a portal where an enormous creature emerge out of it.

"W-what is that?!" Rena stepped back

"Behold, Dark Nephilim! The patron god of the dark elves!"

The monster with its eye on the mouth made the El search party run as it chased them around the castle.

"That thing swats ours attacks like flies! Any escape plan?!" Chung asked Elsword for suggestions

"We can render it temporary immobile with the trap around the castle. That will give us enough time to escape and call for reinforcements"

Eve's drones confirmed it with her drones. They can't really attack it properly while it's chasing them and shooting lasers.

"The lever!" Raven pointed

They lead Dark Nephilim to where the castle trap is and with a powerful kick, Ara triggered the trap just in time. It only became difficult with the demons Chloe brought with her.

"Tch! That thing won't go down!" Add clenched his fists

Dark Nephilim keeps coming back as if it has endless lives, much to everyone's chagrin.

"It won't stop coming back. I enchanted the relic keeping it's physical form in Elrios"

The demon lord Nero joined in the scene and watched the El search party battle against the empowered Dark Nephilim.

"You...!"

Add wants to fight Nero, but he has Dark Nephilim to deal with. Since the El search party is busy with the demons and the creature, Nero went to a weakened Aisha.

"It hurts, doesn't it? Resisting your own nature and watching your friends suffer"

Not letting Aisha fight back, Nero impaled the Elemental Master with a spear. She survived what could have been fatal to an ordinary human because of her demon power. She couldn't move with the spear pierced through her and planted on the ground.

"Leave her alone!"

Before Add could rush to her side, a Glitter slammed him away with a large hammer. Heavily armed Glitters stood in his path so he has no choice but to fight them.

"Have you ever wondered why you're a demon? Who do you think is at fault?"

"...?!" Aisha couldn't say a thing

"If you remember it...it's your family's fault and the humans"

"What...are you talking about?"

"I guess you didn't remember how a child like born with immense powers was used a catalyst for human selfishness and greed for power"

"..."

"Look deep inside you. The memory is there"

He tapped his finger on her forehead and Aisha is forced to remember a part of her lost memory.

 _Amazing! To possess this level of magic at a young age!_

 _Your magic is going to be useful...for us..._

 _A part of Sult. If this one succeeds too...the Demon god will grant us more power_

 _This child...will be a catalyst...for us..._

 _Another catalyst. Just like the other ones..._

 _Our child will become another catalyst for us to take another step!_

Remembering that memory, Aisha screamed in pain as she unleashed a wave of demonic power.

"Stop it! Make it stop!"

She can't stop remembering how the people around her saw her as a tool for their own gains...even her own parents. She was a child back then, she didn't know anything...until it was too late.

"It hurts, doesn't it! Guess what, Landar?! It's human nature!"

Aisha stopped resisting as the horrible memories paralyzed her senses. Nero forced her to watch the El search party struggle against Dark Nephilim and the demons.

"Deep inside you hated everyone. The moment you were born...you were just a catalyst in their eyes. Someone they can dispose if proven useless"

"..."

"Your father craved forbidden knowledge upon being exposed to a sample of Sult's power. Of course in exchange...you, the child. Too bad he didn't listen to your mother"

Violently smashing the demons, Add charged in only to be blocker by Nero's barrier and blown away.

"I...I was...just..." Aisha's hand slowly let go of the spear

"You meant nothing to them, but a tool. When you realized that...you let a fragment of Sult's inside you"

"I...killed them..."

Her hands shook remembering her younger self stand in the midst of bloody corpses.

"Even your own parents. I thought you would remember by now, but you're subconsciousness kept repressing it"

Aisha no longer moved after learning of what she had done. She can't accept she stained her hands with the blood of corrupted humans and her own parents.

"What did you to her?!" Furious, Add recklessly charged

"I reminded her why she is really a demon"

Nero caught Add's fist with little effort. He noticed the increased in the Lunatic Pysker's strength compared to last time"

"Oh. At least you can hit better this time" He mocked him

This time, Nero took the fight seriously and unleashed a powerful punch.

"You treat her as a human even if she's a demon...just like me"

"She's nothing like you! Aisha is...not some monster like you"

"That's because she is a murderer"

Nero released a wave of magic the slammed Add to the ground.

"That's just to show she is a demon and not a human...yet you love her"

He stepped on Add to prevent the Psyker from getting up.

"Landar, you can't protect your friends. You'll just keep losing everyone...to remind you what you are"

Aisha raised her head and reacted seeing the same scenario back at the Feita temple. She couldn't stand seeing her friends all bloody and beaten.

"Aisha, no matter what you became...my feelings will never change. Human or not...I would always love you"

The El search party couldn't come to Add's aid as they can't escape from Nephilim's grasp. They're at their limit, but they continued to fight.

"No...I don't want...to lose you...and everyone..."

No matter how she tries, Aisha couldn't remove the spear impale on her chest and the other one too.

"I'd rather lose myself than the people I care about!"

At that instant, violent force interrupted everything and continued to howl, almost making everyone lose balance.

(Love. The strongest feeling a human possess...is the primary tool leading to hatred and malice)

As the dark force died down, Nero dodge an incoming blast of pure magic and struck Nephilim instead...annihilating half of the creature's body.

"Finally. What I've been waiting for..."

What came out of a smoke is not a human, but someone who had become...a true demon.

"Kkh!"

Aisha could barely retain control on her demonic self. It's hard to hold back her demonic urges, but her desire to protect her friends is stronger.

"What are you going to do now, Landar?"

"I'm going to kill you" Aisha is dead serious about it

Two demons fought each other. One is demon lord and the other is a victim of human greed and selfishness. Add just watched the Elemental Master doesn't hold back and is really serious about eliminating her opponent.

"It was your doing...why I'm like this...!"

She lashed out her anger on the demon who is involved since the very beginning.

"Because of you...my family is dead!"

Tears filled with deep treated streamed down her cheeks as both of their weapons clashed with one another. They're on the same level with each other, none refusing to fall.

"Hmph. You're too attached with these humans. You forgot they're the main reason of your suffering"

As if he had seen what he wanted, Nero grabbed the blade Aisha is wielding and drove it to his own chest, much to Aisha and Add's surprise.

"Let's see how long...you will continue to resist what you are"

His physical body disintegrated, but he disappeared with a smile of content on his lips. With Nero supposedly gone after taking his ow life, Aisha focused on the other enemy...Chloe.

"You can stop now" He doesn't want her to continue forcing herself

Before she could lose control, Aisha set her eyes on killing Chloe before the monster could regenerate.

"I have to end this...before I lose myself..."

"Aisha...!"

"Add, I have to do this...while I'm still in control"

Ignoring him, Aisha stood up to face the only enemy opened her palms and activated a magic circle, readying to reduce the dark elf to dust.

"Uuh...ah - Ggh!"

Before she could do so, Aisha has reached her limit and is bound to lose control. She ended up unleashing massive energy that threw everyone away. She fired a shot at Chloe that missed, but destroyed the relic. Aisha couldn't hold it back anymore so her power went out of control.

"No...I can't...I don't want to..." Her demonic nature is beginning to consume her

Add wanted to go to her side, but his hand got burned just trying to get near to her.

"Aisha! Can your hear my voice?!"

Recognizing his voice, she looked at Add who is trying to enter the violent maelstrom of dark energy.

"Aisha! I don't want to lose you...so...so don't let that thing eat you away!"

"Add...I can't go back anymore..."

"No, no no! Don't say that! You can't give up on yourself"

"There's no point to it anymore. What's done cannot be undone

"No! There has to be a way"

"Don't you get it?! There's no other way!"

Unintentionally, she released energy that burned Add's chest and wounding hjd shoulder.

"...?!" She gasped in horror

Not just Add, but he ended up hurting the other El search party members. She felt horror seeing she wounded her own friends.

"I can't be with you. I'll only hurt you..."

"No...Aisha..."

"That's why I have to do this for everyone's sake..."

"Ai...sha...?" Elsword took a single step

Even if his body hurts like hell, Add stood up and attempt to go to Aisha, but he stopped seeing the fear in her eyes.

"In the end, we can't be together. Even though I love you...I'll just hurt you"

"Don't do this...to me" He pleaded to her

"I'm sorry. Goodbye...Add..."

She bid farewell to the man she loved as she leaned her face to his and parted ways with a gentle and brief kiss. Right before he knew it, Aisha had already disappeared. He couldn't say anything after what just happened.

"Add..." Elsword wanted to comfort him

"Let's leave him be for now" Rena stopped Elsword

"Nothing can be compared to the pain of losing the woman you love" Raven understood that

"Love. Such an unpredictable emotion" Eve sighed

Chung and Ara just silently look at each other as everyone felt Add's sorrow right now. The Lunatic Psyker's knees slumped on the floor and after a long time...tears streamed down from his cheeks.

 ** _Even in this world...I couldn't stop 'myself' from preventing the same mistake I did..._**


	13. Hamel

**Author:** Last part will be edited tomorrow and there will be a bit of addition too. Chapter 14 is already underway, it's just that I'm a bit busy and currently working on updating new chapters on my other stories.

* * *

 _It's been months since then..._

It's been months since Aisha's disappearance, but neither Add nor the rest of the El search party is going to give up on her. After learning of the demons in Hamel, they travelled to the capital to battle the demons and hoping they might find even the slightest hint of Aisha's whereabouts.

"These pests are annoying as hell"

Add, now known as the Doom Bringer stepped on the head of s demon he had just smashed.

"Beating the small ones won't do. We should focus on who's leading these demons"

Raven sighed, seeing how small fries is just a waste of his strength. He preferred using it on a demon that's worth his time.

"Let's go back to Hamel and ask Penensio for any information" Chung reloaded his cannon

"We've been here for days. There's better be something useful"

Still annoyed, Add followed behind the El search party as they return to the town. Unknown to them, a hooded figure observed them secretively.

"They just keep coming. I'm tired of doing the same thing everyday" Add whined

"You don't have to complain, Add. You're not the only one getting tired"

The Lord Knight shook his head as Add remained quiet, not in the mood for responding.

"All these demons terrorizing Elrio are upsetting. Don't you agree, Mr. Enigma in time"

"..."

The figure didn't respond to the Elbuhen as the former raised down his hood revealing the true Paradox with a cut hair.

"You're still looking for her, right? The one you lost"

"..."

"You're not saying anything at all. Well I won't force you if you don't want to"

Ain toyed with his Eids floating around his hand, responding to his simplest commands.

"Still...I hope you won't get in the way. This isn't your world to meddle with"

"..."

"Let the you of this world look for the one he lost. While yours...is still out there and as long as you remain true to your feelings...you will find her"

The Mad Paradox left through a spatial crack, without saying a single word to a dismayed Ain.

"Love. It does a lot of strange things to humans. Sometimes good...sometimes bad"

Concerned about the current situation, Ain looked far, having a good view of Hamel's capital and its crystal blue water.

"I'm getting bored of just sitting my ass here" Add yawned, expressing his boredom

"It's only been two hours" Raven sighed

"Add, just a while ago you don't want to move...now you're already bored"

Rena shook her head, unpleased at how Add easily changes his mood and tends to complain.

"Whatever. I'm going to stretch my legs"

When not engaged in combat, Add hangs his coat over his shoulder. The Bringer, with his Dynamos, sat on top of a structure and viewed the forest from a high ground.

"How many demons do I have to pulverize before I can find you, Aisha?"

He thought about the last time he saw Aisha that was back in Velder. How she wake goodbye...he didn't liked it.

"I know you're out there...somewhere...so I'll find you..."

Even after she left, Add refuses to give up on her. He knows there's a way to save her so he'll find her no matter what.

"Hmm...You look like you're about to cry"

Quickly started, he jumped on his feet and took a defensive stance for a brief moment before realizing the one who spoke is Rena.

"The hell you did that for?!"

"No reason~"

Sometimes Add just doesn't understand the shenanigans and quirks of the other El search party members.

"Even if we don't know where she is, we all know she's out there somewhere"

"..."

"As long as there's hope, just cling it. Who knows? Even the smallest glimpse of hope is the key to finding her"

Rena found it sweet how Add annoys the others with his impatience and sarcasm, he has actually a softer side.

"I know that. As long as she's out there...I'll look for her. I'll find her no matter how long it takes"

"I know you would say that"

"I promised I'm not going to let anything happen to her. I don't have a plan breaking that promise"

It's a promise he made to to Aisha some time before she disappeared. He's still clinging on to that promise.

"The only thing I'm worried about is Aisha is a demon now. She may not be the same Aisha we know"

"Even so...I told her even if she's not human, it isn't going to change the fact I love her"

"Add can be so romantic"

"S-stop teasing me!"

Rena giggled while Add gritted his teeth, hating anyone who teases him about his feelings.

"Why are you saying all of these anyway?"

"That's because you love her and I don't want you to lose hope"

"Not planning to"

"I know. I just don't want you to be all depressed. It doesn't suit you"

Since Add usually acts somewhat arrogant and impatient, Rena isn't used to Add being in a sad state.

"Whatever..."

He waved his hand and left the scene, not wanting to admit Rena has a point.

 **Resiam outskirts...**

The El search party explored to a part of the Senace kingdom that is now occupied by demons. It's a city that's taken by demons ever since they invaded most of the kingdom's territory.

"How come the demons here look different?" Add kicked a dead one in the face

"Add, not all demons like that same. It's like saying everyone has the same face"

Rena sighed, responding to Add's joke of a question.

"They're also a different type. Different attacks, different abilities, and different strength"

Elsword swung his blade downwards as the party continue to explore the area.

"...!"

They all dodged when a cracked structure collapsed, almost crushing them to death. The large debris scattered everywhere after it fell apart upon impact.

"Falling structures. We better be careful in places lime this"

"You don't say" Add muttered to himself

They didn't get far when Chung noticed a speck of light in a distance. When he realized what it is...

"Everyone, dodge!"

Seconds before a beam of yellow energy travelled through a straight distance, Chung's warning had everyone get out of the way. The laser passed through without injuring anyone in the group.

"What the hell is that?!" Add saw a small demon that's the source of the attack

Irritated, Add chased after the fleeing demon, separating himself from the El search party.

"You're not going to get away you little runt!"

Using his Dynamos, Add leaped forward and and dive kicked the ground, sending the demon rolling.

"Die, you pest!"

He instantly annihilated the demon, using force with little restraint. His attack drew out other demons in the area.

"No matter how many of you out there...I'll reduce all of you to particles!"

A single Nasod armor powered punch can take down one demon, even the big ones. His deep hatred to demons grew after Aisha's disappearance.

"It's because all of you...it's because all of you...she suffered!"

He showed completely no mercy on the demons as his seething hatred released in his punches. While he fights, he doesn't know he is being observed by a figure in white clothing. The figure just stood there emotionlessly, holding a certain necklace in hand.

"..."

The figure turned around, but before it walked away...it took one last brief look at Add who is still busy fighting.

"Add!" Elsword and the others caught up to him

They found him somewhat exhausted after he had defeated demons no less than twenty.

"Don't run off like that. You know how dangerous this place is"

Raven is disappointed at how Add run off and separated himself from the group.

"You're lucky you didn't encounter a really powerful demon. You could have seriously gotten hurt"

Rena scolded him, but it's obvious he isn't listening to what she's saying. Even so, she stayed calm as bursting in anger is a waste of time against people like Add.

"Let's just get this over with"

Rena passed by him and the rest continued to investigate the area. So far, they only encountered lesser demons that aren't really much of a threat.

"You should be more careful next time. Don't act too recklessly" Rena waved her fingers

"I can take care of myself-"

Before Add can finish his sentence, his foot had stepped in on flowing water as he slid on a pathway. He almost fell to a deep pitfall if he hadn't used his Dynamos in time.

"You should also watch where you're going" Elsword smirked

"Shut it!"

He panted, not admitting his heart raced at the few seconds he slipped and almost fell.

"The shadow demons have taken this city. Dark power sure have taken a hold of this place"

Rena sensed how the water in the city have lingering energies of darkness.

"Let's find the source and kill it" Raven stretched his arms

The El search went deeper into the outskirts and encountered more demons on the way.

"Shadow defenders, Shadow chargers, Shadow snipers...there's just too many of them"

Ara took a deep breath after she had just defeated one. By the time the group reached a part of the outskirt, they stumbled upon a huge door. When it opened, a shadow demon completely different and bigger than the others appeared.

"That demon looks like the leader" Chung readied his cannon

Shadow Master released orbs made of dark energy and burst it in random directions. After that, it sent flying ones that detonate upon impact.

"Too weak!"

Raven charged at the shadow demon, and a single swing of his blade damaged its arm.

"Grr!" The demon smacked him away

"Raven!" Rena retaliated with her arrows

The Rage Hearts burst out of the rubble and charged again as if the attack mattered very little to him.

(No matter how strong they are...no matter what I face...I'll never give up, not until I can meet her again!)

Add managed to kick the Shadow master on the face after dodging a bullet of hell. His kick barely moved the huge demon as it also swiped him away.

"I don't care who I fight, but I'll get rid of anyone who stands in my way!"

Bursting out his frustration just remembering the defeats he suffered at the hands of Nero and how she couldn't do anything at Aisha's situation...Add went all out.

"Get out of my way!"

While his attack pushed back the Shadow master, it isn't enough to defeat it. As a counter attack, the demon summoned a sphere in front of Add and when it exploded, Add is thrown off to a pillar.

"Guah!"

The pillar broke as he went through it. The impact hurt him, but the injury isn't a big deal for him.

"Die-!"

Shadow master is about to cast its strongest attack when a magic circle appeared from the sky. A pillar of unlimited energy consumed the huge demon...

"W-what...?!" Ara blinked her eyes

"Unknown life form detected" Eve's sensors reacted

After the energy died down, the Shadow master is smoking as it's now lifeless body collapsed on the ground.

"What a nuisance..."

The same figure in white that's been observing the group appeared. The person is revealed to be Aisha who look different that she used to six months ago. She sighed as she coldly looked down at the defeated demon.

"To not defeat such a weak demon quickly...I'm highly disappointed"

"...!"

"Well It doesn't matter. In the end, I have to get rid of what's in my way"

The El search party couldn't say a single thing. They all froze and both in the state of shock and disbelief, seeing their comrade who had disappeared for half a year.

"Aisha..."

Add couldn't find the strength to move towards her. He couldn't believe at the person he's looking at.

"..." Aisha didn't respond

She is much different than the one he used to know. The Aisha he is facing spoke in an uncaring manner and glares at him with hostility and cold disposition.

"You..." Aisha spoke again after a few minutes

"...?"

"You're also in the way"

She lifted her arm and blasted Add with pure demon magic. She did the same to the others who she sent flying.

"What a pathetic sight"

Her deep serious eyes, glared down at a wounded Add with huge disappoint and stoic expression.

"Aisha..."

Rather than respond, Aisha turned away from Add and the El search party who had just recovered from her attack.

"Don't get in my way if you don't want to die. That's my first and last warning"

Aisha conveyed the message she wants to say so she has no more reason to say anything else. She left, leaving the El search party in a state of shock, especially Add.


	14. Still the same feelings

_A lot of things has changed ever since then….._

After the supposed normal mission, the El search encountered Aisha six months after she had disappeared. Unfortunately, the brief reunion was an unpleasant one with her attacking everyone, even Add himself.

"Aisha…."

He couldn't believe what had happened. The way she looked at him, there was little to no emotion. She wasn't the same person she was before.

"Are you…..doing okay?" Elsword went to check on him

"Of course not"

"Yeah. I thought so"

Elsword knows it must be hard for Add so he want to at least comfort him at times like this.

"The way she looked at me. It's like it's not her at all"

"As much as I want to hate it, Aisha may have been fully consumed by her demon nature"

"Why…..why her…..?"

"We don't know if she's on the demons' side or not, but we'll definitely figure it out"

The Knight Emperor tapped his shoulder, looking at the Doom Bringer with fully determined eyes.

"We'll only know once we encounter her again"

"What if she's not the same person? I….I don't want to lose her"

"Let's just hope it's not too late for her. That the Aisha we knew is still there"

Even Elsword fears the Aisha they encountered the other day is no longer the same one they all knew.

"What if Aisha did really side with the demons?" Chung sat on his cannon

"It's like what happened with my brother Aren….." Ara lowered her head

"Tsk! Those bastards even took one of our comrades"

Much like the rest of the El search party, Rena is worried for what will happen next. There's a high possibility Aisha is siding with the demons, but there's a chance she's just on her own.

 **Meanwhile…..**

Many shadow demons roam the Hall of water and in the center of it is Ran who sat comfortably on a dark throne. Amidst the quietness, he set his unenthusiastic glance at the direction of slow yet rhythmic footsteps. He recognized the figure so he isn't too surprised at who it is.

"It's just you…." He sighed

With little energy, Ran stood up and faced the Aether Sage who paid a visit which is uncommon in his opinion.

"You annihilated Shadow Master the other day. It makes me question your loyalty"

"I have my own motives. One of them is confronting the El search party myself"

"If you plan on killing them, then why didn't you?"

Ran referred to how Aisha just warned the El search party to not get in her way before leaving after a short moment.

"It makes me think….if you still retained feelings for your old comrades"

"I no longer feel anything. My old human self has completely disappeared"

Even though Aisha says that, Ran still has his doubts judging from her recent action. Still, Aisha is a powerful demon so he can't set that aside.

"If your minions fail to eliminate those people…..then I will have to do it myself. And this time….none of them would survive"

"Even that man?"

"Even him"

She told Ran how she really do plan on eliminating the El search party herself if the demons guarding each area fail to do so.

"Then you better take it in mind, you are Aisha Landar…..a demon, not a human"

"I know that very well" Aisha sighed

"I expect your motives doesn't go against our kind"

"You can assure that"

Aisha ended her short conversation with Ran and before she leaves, Ran almost forgot to tell her something.

"Those nuisances has just defeated the Coral Sea Serpents. They're currently heading to the Ancient Waterway"

"So?"

"So you have to make sure they don't pass there….and prove who side you're really on"

"Fine….."

She viewed it as an annoying task, but Ran is the commander of the demons invading Hamel so she has to go with it or it will be more troublesome for her.

Ancient Waterway…..

There are various creatures infesting the Ancient Waterway with Shadow demons being the most common ones. Even if she's not in the mood as of the moment, she doesn't want any headache and to deal with Ran is annoying for her so she just went with it.

"This such a pain to deal with….."

Using her magic, Aisha sensed the El search party paving their way through the Ancient Waterway.

"This is….."

Aisha looked at the necklace hung around her neck. It's the necklace Add gave her before her demon nature took over. Something inside her etched…..something that keeps reminding her. It reminded a memory that remained deep inside her.

"Here" Add hung a necklace around her neck

"A necklace?" Aisha inspected the pendant

"It's a necklace my mother gave to me. It's my only reminder of her"

"Then why did you gave it to me?"

"So you have a reminder of me. Also….it means you're very precious to me"

His grin and reason made her blush, feeling a little flustered at what he said.

"This way, even if I'm not with you…..you won't forget me"

"Thank you, Add. I'll treasure this…..forever"

When she smiled gratefully, Add placed his hands on her cheeks and returned a smile as well. It was one of the moments Aisha would never forget.

"Add….."

She shook her head, reminding herself it's not the same as before. Sensing the El search party drawing closer to where she is, she retreated to the Heart of the Ancient waterway and let Taranvash deal with her former group.

"Why….why are these feelings still here?"

Unable to realize it, Aisha bit her lip and wondered about the strangeness going on deep inside her soul.

"I can't let these feelings be in the way. Not until…..I accomplish my goal"

She clenched her chest, unable to handle to different ray of emotions stirring inside her.

 **Meanwhile….**

With a final leap in the air, Raven dealt the final blow with an overheated Nasod arm and smashed a mad Taranvash down to the ground. The mad guardian stopped moving, signifying the El search party had won.

"Hmm?"

"Eve, what's wrong?" Rena noticed Eve gazing blankly somewhere

"Unknown immense energy detected. Most likely magic, but I can't distinguish what kind"

"Where?" Raven twisted his left arm

"500 meters north from our location"

"If it's evil, I'll tear it apart"

"We don't even know the source….." Rena sighed at Raven's….over enthusiasm

While the others are discussing about continuing, Add is the only one silent. The memory of how Aisha looked down on him coldly, keeps haunting him.

"Other than the unknown energy, there's a large physical being 400 meters north as well

Their ground shook, indicating the source is not far from where they are. To solve the problem with the waterway, the El search party decided to head for the heart of the waterway.

"They're coming here. Viktor, you deal with them"

"Gahahaha!"

The large, violence loving demon, bumped its own fists, excited for the group to reach the current area. Contrast to Viktor, Aisha has little to no motivation with facing her former comrades with her emotions conflicting her decision.

(Add…..)

She wanted to forget all she ever felt for Add, but the feelings don't want to just go away. She doesn't understand why no matter what she does, the feelings remains.

"Why…..won't…..it go away…..?!"

Confused and not sure what to do, Aisha pressed her temple with her hands, wanting to rid of the emotions that refused to disappear. As she deals with her conflict, the El search party arrives and they all stopped, looking at their former comrade.

"Aisha…."

Wanting to know what had happened to her for the past few months, Add stepped forward, but the demon Viktor jumped down, causing heavy impact.

"Woah! That's one big demon" Chung readied his cannon

"Tch! They just keep coming. At least I can smash this one" Raven doesn't really care what demon he fights

Viktor charged forward, but the El search party evaded the seemingly unstoppable force. A fight quickly begun with Aisha observing the scene. She turns away to leave and seeing this, Add won't just let things end without getting answers.

"Aisha!"

He powered his Dynamos and jumped over Viktor. The large demon attempted to stop Add, but Chung smashed its face with his cannon, followed by Ara doing a dive kick.

"Aisha!" He called her out once again

".….." She stopped and turned to look at him

Her conflicting feelings grew when she faced him closely. Something she hasn't done for a long time.

"We have to talk"

"There's nothing to talk about. Especially to you….Add"

"Don't you think I didn't notice. Aisha, I know you're hurt right now. You're hurt in the inside"

Aisha reacted, but she did not respond to him as both her mind and her heart are in a turmoil.

"You disappeared for months and reappear like this. Even if it's like you're not the same as before, I know it's still you"

".….." She reacted again, but silently

"You don't have to keep all that pain to yourself. I don't want to see you…..keeping all that suffering to yourself!"

"You…..just don't get it….." Aisha lowered her head

".….?"

Different emotions stirred inside her as her magic swelled up and becoming visible.

"It hurts so much because of you"

"Ai….sha…..?"

"It's because of how you made me feel for you, it hurts so much!"

She released a large amount of magic, increasing the pressure on the area, forcing both Viktor and the El search party to feel like being crushed and suffocated.

"These emotions inside. I just want it gone"

(Aisha…..)

"I just want to get rid of everything that made me human, but these feelings won't go away"

"That's because both your memories and feelings define you, the Aisha I know!"

".…..?!"

"Do you think I'm just going to do nothing while you're suffering. What kind of man am I if I let the woman I love suffer?"

His words struck her as if a part of herself found a way out of the darkness. Still, Aisha wants to restrain the feelings she had when she was human.

"You really are an idiot…."

She raised her hand and a magic circle appeared above them, covering the whole area. Before Aisha can use her magic, Add rushed to her and before she can react in time, he grabbed her…..and embraced her.

"My feelings for you….will never change. That's why, I just want the Aisha I know to come back….because it hurts me seeing you like that"

"Ed…..ward….."

"What I feel for you is true. So that's why….I don't want you to just get rid of them. I will always love you and you know that"

The conflict grew worse and this made her feel an array of different emotions. Unable to handle them, Aisha lost herself at that moment….

".….?!"

Raw power pierced right through Add's side. A mixed of burning and stinging feeling rushed to Add's body. His grip loosened and as he is downed to his knees, he saw blood quickly bleeding out from where magic blasted right through him.

"Add…..!" Elsword couldn't move

"If I kill you…..will all these feelings go away?"

Aisha prepare to smite him with powerful magic and gazing right to her eyes, Add didn't respond, realizing something.

".….."

As she is about to squeeze her hand, her other hand grabbed her wrist. Her mind is thrown into chaos with her old feelings struggling to remind her something.

"A….Add….." Her voice softened

"Aisha?" He heard the voice of the Aisha she knows

"I….I….."

Before she could continue to speak, she used magic again, but only enough to provide privacy between the two.

"What the….."

The wound does hurt, but he realized he isn't struck at a vital spot. It's like Aisha made it so he wouldn't die.

"Even after what I have become...you still remain inside my head. It's confusing to why I can't stop myself from thinking of you"

Aisha, who had gave in to the demonic blood cursed upon her, had changed emotionally after she had fled from Add and her friends. She "lost" the warm feelings she felt for Add...or at least that's what she wanted to believe.

"These emotions...these feelings...won't go away...as long as you exist"

"...?!" Add took a step back

Add had never feared any enemy who desired to kill him at all costs, but he reacted when Aisha expressed a slight desire to do the same thing to him.

"Yet I can't bring myself to kill you. I...don't understand at all"

"It's because you're feelings are still the same. I still love you - human or demon. I love you for who you are"

"..."

"Aisha, that's why I'll never give up on you...because these feelings are real!"

For a brief moment, Add's words got through her. Fearful and concerned over the lingering human emotions, Aisha released a large amount of magical energy that it broke the barrier and reached both sides, knocking everyone back.

"Ai...sha..." The Pysker stood back on his feet

Aisha, who rejected the human emotions overwhelming her, left the battlefields without a word.

 **Later…**

In the Hall of Water, Ran glares at an expressionless Aisha, visibly upset the El search party defeated Viktor and solved the problem on the waterway.

"Why didn't you finish them off?"

"I don't know. Why didn't you finish them off?" It's like she wanted to anger him on purpose

He feels irritated at her uncaring attitude, but he remained calm as letting emotions drive him isn't likely of him.

"You used magic to cut yourself and that human off from outside interference. What exactly happened at the minutes you used that sealing spell?"

"Something between 'Don't get in my way' and 'I'm not who you think I am anymore'...sort of" She shrugged her shoulders

"That's awfully suspicious, you know"

Ran swung his blade, glaring at her with hostile and furious eyes. Aisha, on the other hand, couldn't care less at the way he looks at her.

"Just like how you killed that demon with a human sister some time ago"

"Oh...you must mean Samuel. A human who became a demon after after being used on an experiment. Sort of like me except I was used a catalyst rather than a test subject"

She clearly remembers how he killed the demon she referred as 'Samuel', but shows no remorse or whatsoever after murdering a former human just like her.

"Where does your loyalty lie exactly?"

She flash stepped in front of her and pointed his sword a few inches from her throat. Aisha took a deep breath, seeing his face as rather unsightly. She closed her eyes for a brief a moment and released magic far greater than his.

"Let me remind you, you don't get to order me around all the time. I am working _with_ you, not _for_ you"

"You….."

"That's why you don't have the right to question my loyalty. Because it only lies on myself"

The demons around feared the large amount of magic Aisha is releasing and backed away. Ran may not be intimidated as the other demons, but to a degree, he knows who he is facing at.

"I am Aisha Landar, the Aether Sage...and a demon"

"..."

"It's because of human selfishness and greed, I became like this. Well...it's because of them I lost the feelings that made me human"

Aisha loosened up a bit and toned down the magical energy she's emitting, and gently pressed her chest. She looked at Ran with little to no emotions.

"I don't really care whatever happens to the humans...or to the demons. As long as it doesn't concern me, I wouldn't bother myself to care"

She made it clear to him that she's not interested in anything and doesn't take sides, just to herself. She wanted to at least say she acts based on her interest and no one else's.

"Unlike you, I am who I am" Aisha sat in a corner and crossed her legs

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Aren Haan and you are two different consciousness. Unlike me who is a whole individual"

".….." Ran clenched his fists

"If anything, it's you whose loyalty should be questioned"

She turned around to leave with Ran obviously furious at her attitude and how she speaks something personal to him. Unknown to him, Aisha has her own goals and motives she wants to accomplish even if it means turning against the people she cares about.


End file.
